Orihime Inoue
__NOWYSIWYG__ | obrazek = | rasa = Człowiek | urodziny = 3 wrześniaManga Bleach; Tom 2, profil postaci Orihime | wiek = 15Manga Bleach; Rozdział 180, strona 19-17 | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 157 cm | waga = 45 kg (przedtem) 49 kgManga Bleach; Tom 53, profil postaci Orihime | grupa krwi = B | przynależność = Grupa Ichigo, Karakura | zawód = Uczennica liceum | zespół = Grupa Ichigo | bazy operacyjne = Dom Inoue, Sakurabashi, Karakura, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | krewni = Sora Inoue (brat, martwy) Pan Inoue (ojciec) Nienazwana matka Nienazwany dziadek (martwy) | edukacja = Liceum Karakura | podstawowe umiejętności = Shun Shun Rikka | debiut w mandze = Tom 1, Rozdział 2 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 2 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japoński głos = Yuki Matsuoka | angielski głos = Stephanie Sheh | hiszpański głos = Claudia Motta (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest uczennicą tej samej szkoły i klasy co Ichigo Kurosaki. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Tatsuki Arisawa. Jeden z głównych bohaterów Bleacha. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Początkowa fryzura Orihime Orihime jest nastolatką średniego wzrostu. Ma brązowe oczyManga Bleach; Okładka Tomu 27 (w anime szare) i jasnorude włosy opadające do talii. Jej najbardziej zauważalną cechą fizyczną jest jej smukła postać o zaokrąglonych kształtach, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o jej duże piersi i zgrabne nogi. Na początku włosy Inoue wyglądały tak, iż była swobodnie rozpuszczona i opadała na czoło dziewczyny. Fryzura była podpięta z obu stron spinkami w kształcie sześciolistnych niebieskich kwiatów, które zdejmuje, gdy idzie spać.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 64 Otrzymała je od zmarłego brata gdy była mała.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, strona 41 Następnie jej fryzura ulega zmianie. Orihime rozstaje się z rozpuszczoną grzywką i zgarnia ją za uszy. Zmiana ta uległa przed wyjazdem do Soul Society, co zauważyła jej przyjaciółka, Tatsuki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 68, strona 14 17 miesięcy po klęsce Aizena fryzura Orihime ulega zmianie. Grzywka już nie jest spięta, lecz swobodnie zwisa na twarzy, rozkładając się na obie strony. Jest o wiele dłuższa i zasłania jej uszy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 427, strona 10 Teraz spinki nosi na kołnierzu swojego mundurka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 438, strona 15 W szkole Orihime jest uważana za bardzo ładną, przytaczając jeden z cytatów ucznia, który brzmiał "wygląda jak idolka!". Można by powiedzieć, że urodą powaliła jednego ze swoich wrogów. Zwykle nosi długie spódnice w różne wzory. W krótkiej można ją zobaczyć jedynie w mundurku. Mimo swojego dużego biustu nie afiszuje się z tym i nie zakłada specjalnie wyzywających strojów. Jej mundurek nie wyróżnia się zbytnio, klasycznie szara spódnica i marynarka, biała koszula z czerwoną kokardą i zakolanówki. Osobowość thumb|right|190px|Projekt Orihime na temat niej z przyszłości Orihime jest dziewczyną niezależną, przyjazną, pełną humoru, czułą, opiekuńczą i miłą. Uchodzi jako naiwna i trochę przygłupia, co kłóci się z jej wyjątkowo wysokimi ocenami w szkole - zajmuje 3. miejsce w szkolnym rankingu na 322. uczniów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 35, strony 4-9 Uczy się tak ciężko, ponieważ gdy jej stopnie spadają, odbiera mniej wsparcia finansowego od krewnych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 450, strona 10 Inoue jest członkiem Klubu Rzemieślniczego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 35, strona 16 Często lubi wymyślać nowe śmieszne gry dla Tatsuki (np. piłka bejsbolo-nożna, co jest połączeniem baseballa i piłki nożnej).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 26, strona 16 Jest typem marzyciela, ale często traci rachubę o tym, o czym myślała. Posiada zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnie i jest zdolna do wymyślenia bardzo nieprawdopodobnych scenariuszy, takich jak przedstawianie się jako futurystyczny i bardzo destrukcyjny robot, kiedy zadano uczniom pracę domową bazującą na pytaniu: "Jak widzisz siebie w przyszłości?".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 17, strona 14 Orihime lubi azjatyckie stroje w kwiatowe wzory oraz komedie. Zamiast jeść, jak każdy, normalne jedzenie, woli gotować dla siebie bardzo nietypowe posiłki, które inni zwykle uważają za niesmaczne. Jej ulubionym daniem jest pasta z czerwonej fasoli i masło ze słodkimi ziemniakami. Lubi także ser i masło, z czym często można ją zobaczyć. Orihime wykazała, że jest spostrzegawcza jeśli chodzi o stan psychiczny i emocjonalny u ludzi, szczególnie w odniesieniu do Ichigo. Z początku Kurosaki się jej podobał, jednak później zakochała się w nim.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 237, strona 18 Inoue wykazuje cechy, które wydają się mieć jakiś związek z Ichigo,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 14, strona 12 takie jak zdolność do wykrywania go przez zapach i wyczucie jego siły duchowej, nawet wtedy gdy ma na sobie maskę Visoreda. Ma także świadomość tego, jaki nastrój ma Ichigo, wyczuwając jego rozczarowanie, czy zmartwienie, czuje nawet, gdy widzi go zranionego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 462, strony 6-7 Historia left|thumb|190px|3 letnia Orihime Orihime i jej brat, Sora Inoue byli wychowywani przez rodziców pijaków. Ich matka była prostytutką, zaś ojciec zawsze wszczynał awantury i bił swoje dzieci. Obawiając się, że rodzice w końcu zabiją Orihime, jej starszy brat po ukończeniu 18. roku życia uciekł z nią z domu rodzinnego i od tego czasu wychowywał ją na własną rękę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 6, strona 1''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 40 Przez sześć lat żyli w spokoju, pomimo prześladowania Orihime w szkole ze względu na jej nietypowy kolor włosów. Pewnego dnia Sora podarował siostrze parę spinek. Ta odmówiła ich przyjęcia, mówiąc, że wyglądają dziecinnie. Był to ten sam dzień, w którym Sora zmarł i od tej pory Inoue nosiła te spinki codziennie. Zaczęła też się za niego modlić każdego dnia. Po tym, jak Orihime poznała Tatsuki, modlitwa siostry za swojego brata była coraz rzadsza. Gdy zaczęła chodzić do Liceum Karakura, Orihime zastąpiła codzienne modlitwy za brata rozmową z nim na temat Ichigo. Odbywało się to przed, jak i po powrocie ze szkoły. Chciała przez to pokazać swojemu bratu, iż jest szczęśliwa i nie musi się o nią martwić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 5, strony 13-14Manga Bleach; Rozdział 6, strony 7-15 Od śmierci swojego brata, Orihime mieszka sama w mieście Karakura, otrzymując wsparcie finansowe od swojej dalekiej cioci. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|right|190px|Rukia pyta Orihime o jej zranioną nogę Orihime po raz pierwszy pojawia się, gdy razem z Tatsuki idą szkolnym korytarzem, żywo dyskutując na temat dziwnego gustu jedzenia Inoue, którego jej przyjaciółka nie podziela. Zamyślony Ichigo wpada na nią, przez co ta przewraca się na podłogę, upuszczając wszystkie swoje książki. Później przebywa w domu, obserwowana przez swojego brata, Sorę. Następnego dnia, Ichigo i Rukia Kuchiki spotykają ją, gdy wraca ze sklepu z produktami na obiad. Kiedy ją spotykają, zauważają rany na jej nodze po jakimś wypadku, ale sama Orihime nie jest pewna, jaki to był wypadek. Pomimo tego Rukia zauważa na jej nodze dziwną ranę, którą najprawdopodobniej zadał jej Hollow. Kurosaki proponuje, że ją odprowadzi, jednak na uprzejmie odmawia.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 2 Później Orihime i Tatsuki jedzą obiad, jednak Inoue jest zamyślona, przypominając sobie ofertę Ichigo, który oferował jej odprowadzenie do domu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 4, strony 5-8 Po obiedzie obydwie słyszą dziwne odgłosy po tym, jak misie Orihime spadają z półki. Wtedy właśnie Acidwire atakuje i wyciąga duszę Inoue z jej ciała, pozostawiając Łańcuch Przeznaczenia w całości, dzięki czemu dziewczyna nie umiera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 4, strona 10 thumb|190px|left|Orihime ratuje [[Ichigo przed atakiem Acidvire'a]] Orihime jest świadkiem tego, jak Hollow atakuje jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę, która jest przestraszona i zmieszana, nawet gdy Inoue jej dotyka (ponieważ Tatsuki nie może zobaczyć ani Hollowa, ani Inoue).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 4, strony 15-17 Wkrótce pojawia się też Ichigo, który atakuje Hollowa, ale waha się przed wykończeniem go, przez co zostaje zepchnięty z budynku. Acidwire wtedy ujawnia Orihime swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, jednak dziewczyna mu nie wierzy, twierdząc, że jej starszy brat nigdy nie posunąłby się do skrzywdzenia drugiej osoby. Przekonuje się jednak do tego, gdy widzi reakcję Hollowa na widok spinek w jej włosach i jest przejęta walką, która toczy się pomiędzy jej bratem a Ichigo. Po raz kolejny Kurosaki waha się i w efekcie traci swój miecz. Acidwire atakuje Orihime, podczas gdy ona go przytula, mimo tego, że Hollow wykrzyczał, że powinna dla niego umrzeć. Potem przeprasza go, co sprawia, że jego maska Hollowa zaczyna się rozpadać, a on sam uzyskuje trochę kontroli nad własnym ciałem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 6, strona 7 Inoue budzi się na czas, by pożegnać się z bratem, który sam przebija się Zanpakutō Ichigo i zostaje odesłany do Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 6, strona 17 190px|right|thumb|Orihime poznaje swoje moce Mimo tego, że wspomnienia zarówno Tatsuki i Orihime zostają zmodyfikowane przez Rukię, Inoue wykształca zdolność rozpoznawania wysokich energii duchowych. Po raz kolejny spotyka Hollowa, gdy Uryū zwabia ogromną liczbę Hollowów do Karakury dla swojego wyzwania prowadzonego z Ichigo. Inoue próbuje przekonać swoich przyjaciół, by uciekali ze szkoły, ponieważ śledził ich Hollow, którego nie byli w stanie zobaczyć. Hollow, Numb Chandelier, używa swoich zdolności, by kontrolować poszczególnych uczniów i zmusza ich do zaatakowania Orihime. Chizuru Honshō nie potrafi powstrzymać swojej lewej ręki od zaciskania się wokół szyi Inoue. Koledzy z klasy otaczają ją i próbują zaatakować, ale pojawia się Tatsuki, która ją obrania i jest zaskoczona zachowaniem pozostałych uczniów. Kiedy Tatsuki próbuje ochronić Orihime, również ulega zdolnościom Hollowa. Widząc Tatsuki zalaną łzami, Orihime przypomina sobie czasy, gdy była prześladowana w szkole i wtedy przyjaciółka ją uratowała. Inoue decyduje, że nadszedł czas, by to ona ochroniła Tatsuki w podzięce za przyjaźń. To sprawia, że jej moce się ujawniają po raz pierwszy, gdy deklaruje Hollowowi, że błędem było krzywdzenie jej przyjaciół. Orihime wtedy dostrzega kilka małych duchów przelatujących nad jej głową i dyskutujących nad tym, czy jest w stanie ich dostrzec. Ta szóstka duchów, które same nazywają się Shun Shun Rikka, tłumaczą swoje moce, których Orihime używa do pokonania Hollowa i uleczenia Tatsuki. Potem Kisuke Urahara zaprowadza ją i Yasutorę Sado do swojego sklepu, tłumacząc im ich moce. Soul Society thumb|left|190px|Orihime siedzi z Tatsuki przed pójściem do [[Soul Society]] Orihime jest jedną z niewielu osób, które pamiętają o Rukii, gdy ta zostaje zabrana do Soul Society. Pyta się o to Ichigo, wiedząc, że Kurosaki będzie chciał ją uratować. Decyduje się pójść do Soul Society i jest poinformowana, że razem z Chadem będą trenowani przez Yoruichi Shihōin. Orihime oferuje Uryū, by trenował razem z nimi, ale ten odmawia. Boryka się z aktywowaniem własnych mocy, ale udaje jej się to, gdy przypomina sobie uczucie, gdy chciała ochronić Tatsuki. Gratuluje Chadowi, gdy temu także udaje się uwolnić swoje moce, mimo tego, że ten niszczy budynek i są zmuszeni stamtąd uciekać. Orihime nie mówi Tatsuki o tym, gdzie się naprawdę wybiera i to z nią spędza swój ostatni dzień w Karakurze, gdzie Inoue składa swoją obietnicę powrotu do miasta. Orihime otrzymała tą samą wiadomość od Kisuke jak Ichigo i jest bardzo zdenerwowana tym, że Urahara posądził ją o brak poczucia humoru. Jest bardzo podekscytowana, gdy wchodzą na pole treningowe znajdujące się pod Sklepem Urahary. Wraz z Chadem, Uryū i Ichigo jest prowadzona przez Yoruichi do Dangai - wymiarem pomiędzy światem ludzi, a Soul Society. thumb|right|190px|Orihime pokazuje, że dobrze kontroluje swoje Reiatsu Pomimo ostrzeżenia Yoruichi, Orihime używa swojej tarczy, by uratować swoich przyjaciół przed zamiataczem Dangai. Uzdrawia Jidanbō Ikkanzakę, po tym, jak Gin powstrzymuje ich przed wejściem do Seireitei. Kiedy znajdują się w domu Kūkaku, Orihime potrafi stworzyć kulę Kidō wielokrotnie i sprawnie w przeciwieństwie do swoich przyjaciół. Inoue oddaje swoje jedzenie Ichigo, kiedy ten ma problemy ze stworzeniem techniki. Cała grupa używa jednej kuli Kidō, by wejść do Seireitei, ale Inoue wraz z Uryū są zdmuchnięci, więc Orihime używa swojego Santen Kesshun, by złapać ich obydwoje. Podczas upadku otrzymuje kilka ran i traci przytomność, raniąc także Ishidę, kiedy wybudza się ze swojego snu o Ichigo, zauważając, że Uryū opatrzył jej ramię, gdy była nieprzytomna. thumb|left|190px|Orihime śpiąc została opatrzona Orihime większość misji spędza wraz z Uryū. Mimo tego, że zostali prędko odnalezieni, ich czas w Seireitei jest dość spokojny. Wymknęli się Zarakiemu, ale musieli stanąć do walki z Jirōbō Ikkanzaką z 7. Oddziału. Orihime jest uratowana przed jego atakiem dzięki Ishidzie. Próbuje zabić o wiele większego Shinigami, ale jej Koten Zanshun zawodzi, w efekcie raniąc także Tsubakiego. Jej moce są unikatowe, ale brak jej chęci zabijania, przez co ofensywa jest słaba w porównaniu do wykwalifikowanych przeciwników. Shinigami próbuje ją zaatakować, ale po raz kolejny zostaje uratowana przez Uryū. Mimo tego, że jest szczęśliwa z postępów przyjaciela, Orihime żałuje braku we własnych ofensywnych umiejętnościach. Obydwoje kradną ubrania Shinigami po tym, jak Inoue pokonuje słabszych członków Gotei 13. Zwraca na siebie uwagę Toshimoriego Umesady z 9. Oddziału, powodując, że Uryū musiał ją ochronić, nim tamten mógł wezwać posiłki. Obydwoje kontynuują swoje poszukiwania Rukii, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że są śledzeni przez kapitana 12. Oddziału. thumb|right|190px|Orihime chroni Uryū i Aramakiego przed Mayurim używając Santen Kesshun Potem Orihime wyjawia, że Tsubaki wciąż jest ranny i ma problemy z jego uleczeniem z powodu walki z Jirōbō Ikkanzaką. Obydwoje są zatrzymani przez Makizō Aramakiego z 11. Oddziału, który nie wierzy w ich historyjkę, ponieważ nie mają przy sobie swoich Zanpakutō. Obydwoje są uratowani przez członków 12. Oddziału, ale Uryū staje się podejrzliwy, i zauważa, że coś jest nie tak, ostrzegając Orihime przed niebezpieczeństwem, nim nieznajomi Shinigami eksplodują. Orihime udaje się stworzyć Santen Kesshun, by ochronić siebie, Uryū i Aramakiego przed wybuchami. Makizō nie rozumie, dlaczego Inoue go uratowała i zastanawia się dlaczego była zła z powodu straty tych, którzy udawali udzielenia im pomocy, zauważając, że nie płakała ze strachu. Inoue nie chce uciekać, by siebie uratować, kiedy Kurotsuchi interesuje się jej zdolnościami, jednak Uryū zmusza Aramakiego do ucieczki wraz z Inoue w swoich ramionach, mimo że Kurotsuchi próbuje zatrzymać swój cel. Orihime i Aramaki zostają znalezieni przez Yachiru Kusajishi i przyprowadzeni do baraków 11. Oddziału, gdzie Inoue jest wypytywana przez pozostałych Shinigami. Cała grupa, z Orihime podróżującą na plecach Zarakiego i zazdrosną z tego powodu Yachiru, udaje się do baraków, gdzie przetrzymywani są Uryū, Chad i Ganju i wyciągają ich z więzienia. Orihime i jej przyjaciele są świadkami, gdy Kenpachi wyzywa Sajina Komamurę, Kaname Tōsena i ich wicekapitanów do walki przed odejściem wraz z Yachiru w celu odnalezienia Ichigo. thumb|left|190px|Orihime i jej przyjaciele wyruszają z Soul Society Orihime rozpoznaje ogromne Reiatsu, kiedy cała grupa przybywa na wzgórze obserwować walkę pomiędzy ich przyjacielem a Byakuyą Kuchiki. Orihime tłumaczy powody ratowania Rukii zmieszanemu Aramakiemu. Odmawia opuszczenia okolicy, gdy radzi jej to Uryū, zostając pomimo niebezpieczeństwa. Ichigo rani się, gdy wraz z Orihime uderzają o siebie głowami i jest zapewniony, że nic jej nie jest. Inoue przyznaje, że żałuje, że nie potrafiła mu pomóc, ale Kurosaki dziękuje jej za swoje przejęcie. Ponieważ nie była leczona przez 4. Oddział, jest jedyną osobą w Seireitei, która nie słyszy wiadomości Isane Kotetsu dotyczącą zdrady Aizena. Orihime przyciąga uwagę członków 4. Oddziału, gdy ta leczy Ichigo za pomocą swoich unikatowych zdolności. Orihime zostaje na tydzień w Soul Society, podczas gdy reszta zdrowieje od ucieczki Sōsuke. Po otrzymaniu swoich domowych ubrań od Uryū, Orihime zaczyna myśleć, że jej kolega zakochał się w Rukii, ponieważ uszył jej nową, bardzo ładną sukienkę. Inoue odkrywa, że Kuchiki nie ma w barakach i informuje o tym Ichigo. Obydwoje jej szukają, wspinając się do okna pokoju Byakuyi i odmawiając zaproszenia Rangiku Matsumoto na imprezę. W końcu udają się do domostwa Shiby, gdzie znajdują Rukię. Orihime jest obecna, gdy Kuchiki decyduje się zostać w Soul Society i daje jej sukienkę uszytą przez Ishidę, mimo tego, że Rukia nie potrzebuje jej w Seireitei. Inoue wraz z przyjaciółmi wchodzi do Senkaimon w celu powrotu do swojego domu w świecie żywych. Bount (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Orihime serwuje herbatę swojemu [[Kurōdo|bratu]] Orihime powraca z przyjaciółmi do normalnego życia, a więc i szkoły, jednak niedługo pojawia się w niej również Renji Abarai w Gigai. Później tego wieczoru Orihime odwiedza zmarły brat. Sora zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać. W międzyczasie jej przyjaciele wyczuwają coś dziwnego w domu, w którym mieszka Inoue i do niej biegną. Przychodzą w momencie, gdy Inoue jest wessana przez wrota przypominające Bramę Piekła. Wydaje się, że następnego dnia wszyscy o niej zapomnieli. Nieznajomy zaprasza Ichigo i jego przyjaciół do gry, której nagrodą ma być uwolnienie Orihime, ale zamiast zwrócenia dziewczyny, znika również Chad. Inoue poznaje osoby prowadzące gry - jeden z nich, wysoki i chudy mężczyzna z wąsami i okularami, przedstawia się jako Kurōdo. Następnie szczupły nastolatek z kapturem pojawia się obok niego i wyznaje swoje imię - Noba, aż w końcu przybywa dziewczynka, która telefonowała do Ichigo - Ririn. Okazuje się, że ta trójka jest zmodyfikowanymi duszami, którzy uwalniają Orihime, a ta idzie na ratunek Chadowi. Wychodzi na to, że Urahara zaplanował te wszystkie wydarzenia, chcąc przetestować Ichigo i całą grupę. Po tym, jak Urahara ujawnia brak mocy Uryū, przybywa Yoruichi i opowiada im o Bount i przestrzega ich, że to właśnie oni mogą być następnym celem. Orihime zostaje sparowana z duszą Kurōdo w formie torebki-królika. Zmodyfikowane dusze wyczuwają Bount, więc ona i Chad konfrontują się z Ryō Utagawą, który po prostu od nich odchodzi. Przybywają po bitwie z Yoshino Sōmą. Orihime z radością wita się z Rukią. thumb|190px|left|Orihime ratuje Rukię przed Ritz Po poinformowaniu Rukii o całej sytuacji, Orihime pomaga w walce przeciw Bount. Jest w szpitalu wraz z innymi, gdy są zaatakowani przez Hō i Bana, którzy wkrótce są pokonani dzięki Ganju. Pomaga uratować Uryū z dworu Kariyi. Kiedy zaatakowała Yoshi, Orihime wraz z Chadem i Rukią postanawiają z nią walczyć. Pomimo swoich starań i wysiłków, nie są w stanie jej pokonać i są złapani w pułapkę drugiego Bount, Mabashiego. On używa swojej lalki, Ritz, by zapanować nad Rukią i zmusić ją do walki z Inoue. Orihime pokonuje swój strach i używając leczniczych zdolności, wymusza lalkę z ciała Kuchiki. Potem wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi idzie do jaskini Bount, gdzie walczą przeciwko lalce Ugakiego, Gesellowi. Orihime zostaje w tyle wraz z Chadem w celu wyleczenia Rukii i Rangiku, które zostały ranne podczas bitwy. thumb|190px|right|Orihime uspokaja Ichigo przed kłótnią z Byakuyą Orihime wraz z przyjaciółmi ścigają Bount w Soul Society. Po dyskusji na temat inwazji, wszyscy postanawiają szukać wrogów w Rukongai. Orihime i Ichigo, po wyczuciu, że Rukia ma kłopoty, przybywają akurat, gdy Byakuya uratował ją przed kolejnym atakiem Yoshi. Inoue doświadcza eksplozji, która niszczy Seireitei. Wszyscy czekają w luksusowym domu Byakuyi, by upewnić się o dobrym samopoczuciu Rukii. Inoue jest zmuszona do uspokojenia Kurosakiego, gdy ten kłóci się z Byakuyą, po czym dziękuje szlachcicowi za pomoc Rukii. Wraz z Ichigo szukają cały dzień Bount, ale im się nie powodzi i przybywają późnym wieczorem do domu Kūkaku. thumb|left|190px|Orihime pozostaje w tyle z [[Jidanbō]] Później cała grupa zostaje poinformowana o lokalizacji Bount, ale Ichigo zostawia ich, gdy Kariya zaczyna walczyć z Byakuyą. Jest obecna, gdy wszyscy zostają zaatakowani przez Makiego, który próbuje oślepić ich przy użyciu swoich zdolności. Są uratowani przez Zarakiego, który przejmuje bitwę i każe im wracać do Seireitei, by ci powstrzymali Jina. Przybywają do bramy i odnajdują rannego Jidanbō po walce Kariyi i jego Bount. Inoue leczy go wystarczająco, by strażnik mógł unieść bramę, ale zauważa jego walkę z własnymi ranami, więc decyduje się zostać i uleczyć go. Potem spotyka się wraz z Ichigo i resztą, po czym leczy rany Chada oraz Uryū. Arrancar thumb|190px|right|Chizuru łapie Orihime z tyłu w sposób zaborczy Pierwszego dnia nowego semestru wszystko powraca do starego porządku. Inoue jest zaatakowana przez Chizuru Honshō i według zwyczaju Tatsuki ratuje Orihime przed mocnym uściskiem koleżanki. Orihime zauważa odznakę Ichigo, która informuje go o obecności Hollowa i wraz z Chadem wybiegają z klasy, tłumacząc się wyjściem do toalety. Wtedy Inoue wyjawia, że Ishida nie poszedł z nimi, bo ostatnimi czasy wydawał się nie być sobą. Cała grupa obserwowana jest przez nieznajomą osobę. Gdy w klasie pojawia się nowy uczeń, uwagę Orihime odwraca od niego zmartwiony Ichigo. Następnego dnia Inoue przychodzi do szkoły i wita się wraz z Ichigo i Shinjim, który cieszy się z tego, że dziewczyna zapamiętała jego imię i przytula ją. To sprawia, że niektórzy uczniowie są zazdrośni, a Chizuru nawet grozi mu, po czym odpycha go od Orihime. Zauważając zmianę w zachowaniu Ichigo, Inoue i Chad konfrontują się z Shinjim, po tym jak podsłuchali jego rozmowę z Hiyori Sarugaki. Udaje im się uzyskać imię dziewczyny, ale nim mogą dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, Shinji odciąga Hiyori, mimo że Orihime próbuje go powstrzymać. Chad przekonuje ją, by nie próbowała podążać za Hirako i Sarugaki, ponieważ są od nich dużo szybsi, a nawet gdyby ich dogonili, prawdopodobnie zginęliby z ich rąk. thumb|left|190px|[[Yammy uderza Orihime za to, że stara się chronić Ichigo]] Orihime i Chad czują ogromną energię duchową, która wydaje się pożerać świat dookoła nich, gdy pojawia się dwójka Arrancarów, Ulquiorra Cifer i Yammy Llargo. Przybywają w momencie, gdy Yammy absorbuje wszystkie znajdujące się w pobliżu dusze oprócz Tatsuki. Za radą Chada, Inoue ucieka wraz z osłabioną przyjaciółką, ale zatrzymuje się, widząc, że Sado został poważnie ranny. Yammy próbuje zaatakować także ją, ale jest powstrzymany przez Santen Kesshun, zaskakując obydwóch Arrancarów, gdy zaczyna leczyć Chada. Ulquiorra zauważa, że jej zdolności wykraczają poza normalne techniki uzdrawiające. Inoue próbuje użyć swojego Koten Zanshun, by dać Ichigo trochę czasu na przybycie, ale Yammy odpiera atak, a Tsubaki zostaje zniszczony. Wtedy przybywa Ichigo i Orihime jest zrozpaczona, bo po raz kolejny była bezużyteczna w bitwie. Jest zaskoczona determinacją Ichigo i zauważa ciemną energię, której nie posiadał w Soul Society. Po raz drugi próbuje się wycofać, ale powraca, gdy Ichigo zaczyna przegrywać z Arrancarem. Tym razem Yammy atakuje ją, brutalnie rzucając nią o ziemię, by nie mogła pomóc Ichigo. Orihime jest ciężko ranna, a Tsubaki jest kompletnie zniszczony. Jest uratowana przez przybycie Yoruichi i Urahary. Po tym, jak Yoruichi powala na ziemię Yammy'ego, podchodzi do Orihime, mówiąc jej, że z Ichigo jest wszystko w porządku i podaje jej tabletkę. Jednak nim Inoue zdąży po nią sięgnąć, Yammy wstaje i celuje w nie swoim Cero. Obydwie są uratowane przez Uraharę, który używa specjalnej zdolności Benihime, która anuluje atak, nim ten dociera do kobiet. 190px|thumb|right|Rukia zmusza Ichigo, by przeprosił Inoue za to, że jest ranna 5 dni potem Orihime przybywa do szkoły i zapewnia, że dobrze się czuje, mimo wielu bandaży na swoim ciele. Kiedy pojawia się zmartwiony Ichigo, Inoue próbuje go pocieszyć, ale jej się nie udaje, przez co jest zła na samą siebie. Spotkanie z Arrancarami zmusiło Soul Society do wysłania grupy Shinigami do ludzkiego świata. Wśród nich jest również Rukia, która rozpoznaje poczucie winy Ichigo i po tym, jak zmusza go do pokonania Hollowa, przyprowadza go do Orihime i każe przeprosić za niezdolność ochronienia jej i swoje depresyjne zachowanie. Inoue jest zaskoczona jego powrotem i obietnicą Ichigo, który chce stać się silniejszy, by ją ochronić. Powrót Rukii sprawia, że Ichigo czuje się lepiej, a Orihime czuje zarówno wdzięczność i zazdrość. W międzyczasie okazuje się, że Shinigami nie mogą zostać w domu Ichigo, więc Rangiku decyduje się zamieszkać u Inoue, zapraszając również swojego kapitana. Mimo zaskoczenia, Inoue wpuszcza do swojego domu Shinigami, która proponuje relaksacyjną kąpiel. Podczas kąpieli Rangiku, Orihime opowiada jej o swojej zazdrości. To sprawia, że Matsumoto natychmiast wychodzi z łazienki i przytula Orihime, nazywając ją głupią za takie uczucia, dodając, że Ichigo troszczy się o Rukię i Inoue na tym samym poziomie i nie ma powodów do zazdrości. Obydwie dobrze się potem bawią, a Rangiku nawet smakuje przyrządzone przez nią jedzenie. thumb|190px|left|Orihime leczy Hitsugayę po pokonaniu #11 Arrancara Karakurę atakuje Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, który rozkazuje swoim podwładnym zniszczyć każdą osobę, która ma wysoką energię duchową. Orihime zostaje w domu, strzeżona przez Gigai Rangiku, by nie próbowała przeszkodzić w bitwie. Po zwycięstwie Hitsugayi, Matsumoto przybiega do Orihime i prosi ją, by użyła swoich leczniczych zdolności na rannym kapitanie. Dziewczyna spełnia jej prośbę, podczas gdy Grimmjow walczy z Ichigo. Podczas leczenia Rukii, przymyka na chwilę oczy, dostrzegając przejęcie na twarzy Ichigo. Kuchiki komentuje, że poziom mocy Inoue bardzo wzrósł, zauważając szybkość z jaką została wyleczona, ale Orihime temu zaprzecza. 190px|thumb|right|Orihime odkrywa, co Hitsugaya i Matsumoto zrobili w jej salonie Po drugim ataku w ludzkim świecie, Orihime zastanawia się, czy z Ichigo wszystko w porządku, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że nic mu nie jest, ponieważ Rukia potrafi wyczuć Reiatsu, jeśli się nad tym skoncentruje. Zauważa, że wszyscy wydają się być smutni, w tym także Tatsuki i decyduje, że powinna ze swoją przyjaciółką spędzić trochę więcej czasu. Jej przemyślenia są przerwane, gdy dowiaduje się, że jej goście zainstalowali coś ogromnego w salonie. Chce wyjść z pokoju, gdy na wielkim ekranie pojawia się głównodowodzący, ale Yamamoto powstrzymuje, mówiąc jej, że plany Aizena dotyczą również ludzi. Na wzmiankę o Królewskim Kluczu, Orihime jest zmieszana, ale Rangiku tłumaczy jej, że Soul Society ma swojego Króla, który żyje w osobnym wymiarze od dusz i Shinigami. Jest przestraszona, gdy okazuje się, że do stworzenia klucza potrzeba 100 000 dusz, i dowiaduje się, że Aizen do tego przedsięwzięcia planuje wykorzystać Karakurę. Yamamoto wtedy mówi jej, że docenia jej zdolności i informuje, by rozpoczęli przygotowania na wojnę, która odbędzie się zimą. Orihime udaje się wyśledzić Ichigo, który przebywa w piwnicy Visoredów, zauważając, że teren ten pokrywa bariera, która sprawia, że budynek wydaje się być niewidoczny. Dedukuje zdolności bariery i stwierdza, że musi być bardzo silna. Udaje jej się nawet przejść przez nią, zaskakując wszystkich, ponieważ jest tylko człowiekiem. Twórca bariery, Hachigen Ushōda, jest pod wrażeniem jej zdolności. Orihime informuje Ichigo o planach Aizena i jest zaskoczona, gdy dowiaduje się, że Kurosaki przebywa z Visoredami by stać się silniejszym i powstrzymać zdrajcę. Zastanawia się także nad tym, że wydaje się być silniejszy emocjonalnie, a jego Reiatsu nie jest już ciemne czy straszne. thumb|left|190px|[[Hachigen Ushōda|Hachigen leczy Tsubakiego dla Orihime]] Yoruichi przyprowadza Orihime do Urahary po tym, jak ta opuszcza barierę. Obserwuje trening Chada i Renjiego i przyznaje, że Tsubaki jest wciąż w krytycznym stanie. Z powodu braku jej techniki ofensywnej, Urahara mówi jej, by trzymała się z daleka od zimowej bitwy, ponieważ może być ciężarem, a sam Kisuke nie chce, by jej zdolności przykuły uwagę Aizena. Mimo zrozumienia powodów, Orihime jest zezłoszczona, gdy Renji oznajmia, że Inoue po prostu nie jest stworzona do walki. Pomimo tego, Inoue spotyka się z Rukią, która przekonuje ją, by dała z siebie wszystko. Hiyori przerywa ich rozmowę i zaciąga Orihime z powrotem do piwnicy Visoredów, gdzie czeka na nią Hachigen. Tam ogromny Visored tłumaczy jej, że spinki, które ma we włosach, zachowują się jak Zanpakutō i oferuje pomoc Tsubakiemu, choć nie pozostał po nim żaden ślad. Po jego uleczeniu, Hahigen stwierdza, że ich moce są bardzo podobne i jest silniejsza niż sobie to wyobraża, mimo że obydwoje nie są stworzeni do walki. Szczęśliwa z powodu powrotu jej ofensywnej techniki, Orihime opuszcza piwnicę i znajduje Rukię, która za nią podążała. Obydwie decydują się trenować w Soul Society, by podwyższyć poziom swoich umiejętności. thumb|190px|right|Orihime i Rukia trenują w Soul Society by stać się silniejsze Niestety zdolności Orihime nie pozostały niezauważone przez Aizena. Widząc wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w Karakurze dzięki oku Ulquiorry, decyduje się ją porwać. Na Karakurę jest nasłany trzeci atak, którego na celu jest pojmanie Inoue. W międzyczasie Orihime i Rukia trenują w Soul Society, na starym polu treningowym 13. Oddziału. Obserwuje je Jūshirō Ukitake, którzy cieszy się, że Rukii udało się zaprzyjaźnić z Orihime, mimo tego że ta jest człowiekiem. Kiedy zostaje rozesłana informacja o trzeciej inwazji, Ukitake zwraca się do Inoue i Kuchiki. Orihime chce jak najszybciej wrócić do miasta wraz z Rukią, ale Shinigami przypominają jej, że nie ma swojego motyla piekielnego, więc jej podróż przez Dangai może być niebezpieczna. Jest zmuszona do czekania, aż Ukitake otworzy Senkaimon i Orihime opuszcza Soul Society w towarzystwie dwóch Shinigami, którzy przeprowadzają ją przez Dangai. Ulquiorra pojawia się w tunelu i atakuje dwójkę Shinigami. Orihime natychmiastowo ich leczy i każe jednemu z nich uciekać, ale ten po raz drugi zostaje pokonany przez Arrancara. Ayame rozszerza uzdrawiającą tarczę, doskonale ukazując wzrost zdolności Inoue. Ulquiorra jest tym zaskoczony i mówi jej, by z nim poszła do Hueco Mundo, ukazując przy tym obrazy jej rannych przyjaciół. Przestrzega, że powinna się zgodzić na jego propozycję, bo w przeciwnym razie ich wszystkich pozabija. Bojąc się o życie tych, o których troszczy się najbardziej, Orihime decyduje się odejść do Hueco Mundo. 190px|thumb|left|Orihime ze łzami w oczach żegna się z Kurosakim wyznając swoje uczucia wobec niego Ulquiorra daje jej bransoletkę, która uniemożliwia wyczucie jej energii duchowej wszystkim poza Arrancarami, gdy przebywa w ludzkim świecie. Cifer mówi jej, że ma 12 godzin na pożegnanie się z jedną osobą, ale dodaje, że ta jej nie wyczuje. Orihime kieruje się do domu i spisuje listę obowiązków dla Rangiku i Hitsugayi, wiedząc, że bez jej instrukcji byliby bezużyteczni. W międzyczasie Rukia próbuje ją wezwać, myśląc, że wciąż przebywa w Soul Society, ale jej starania pozostają bez efektu. Orihime decyduje, że powinna pożegnać się z Ichigo, który jest nieprzytomny i ranny, podczas gdy jego siostry śpią na podłodze w pokoju. Przyznaje, że jest wielu, z którymi chciałaby się pożegnać, ale wybrała jego. Dodaje, że to pierwszy raz, gdy znajduje się w pokoju Ichigo i próbuje go pocałować, ale nie potrafi się do tego zmusić. Zamiast tego zaczyna płakać i przyznaje, że się w nim zakochała. Potem leczy jego rękę, dziękuje mu i macha do niego na pożegnanie. Przed odejściem do Hueco Mundo, otwiera notatnik i zostawia tam ukrytą wiadomość: "Do widzenia, łagodne dni". Hueco Mundo thumb|right|190px|Orihime leczy stracone ramię Grimmjowa Orihime jest zabrana prosto do Aizena w Las Noches. Przerażona jego wielką siłą jest zmuszona do zademonstrowania swoich mocy, podczas gdy inni ją obserwują. Używając Sōten Kisshun, regeneruje lewe ramię Grimmjowa, które wcześniej zostało odcięte przez Tōsena. Większość zebranych jest zaskoczona tą zdolnością, zwłaszcza nieszczęśliwy Luppi. Aizen tłumaczy, że moce Orihime pozwalają na to, by mogła cofnąć wydarzenia, które zaplanował nawet sam Bóg. Inoue potem leczy plecy Grimmjowa, które ujawniają wytatuowane 6, dzięki czemu Arrancar zabija Luppiego i odzyskuje swoją rangę w Espadzie. thumb|left|190px|Wygląd Orihime w Hueco Mundo Orihime zostaje przydzielony skromny pokój w Las Noches. Żałuje przyjścia do Hueco Mundo, ponieważ zdaje sobie sprawę, że pomoc Aizenowi będzie przeszkadzać jej przyjaciołom. Niespodziewanie wyczuwa Reiatsu swoich przyjaciół w Hueco Mundo. Dostaje nowe ubranie, które bardzo przypomina stroje Arrancarów i zostaje oddana pod nadzór Ulquiorry. Espada powiadamia ją o przybyciu przyjaciół, którzy przyszli jej na ratunek. Mimo jej zaskoczenia, Ulquiorra twierdzi, że to i tak nic nie zmieni, ponieważ teraz jest ich "kompanem" i należy do Aizena. Podczas rozmowy z Nnoitrą Gilgą, Ulquiorra wyjawia, że Aizen bawił się Orihime od momentu, gdy skonfrontowała się z Espadą w Dangai, dając jej mylne wrażenie, że ma prawo wyboru, choć była to pułapka. thumb|right|190px|Orihime spogląda na Hōgyoku z bliska i stara się je zniszczyć Manipulacja Aizena osiąga coraz wyższy poziom. Rozkazuje Loly i Menoly przyprowadzić Orihime do swojej komnaty i chce zostać z nią sam na sam, choć podwładne głośno protestują. Obydwie wybiegają z komnaty, potwierdzając, że trzymają niesamowitą urazę do Orihime, zwłaszcza Loly. Aizen wyjawia, dlaczego sprowadził ją do siebie i pokazuje jej delikatnie zniszczoną formę Hōgyoku. Twierdzi, że jest to akt zaufania względem Orihime, i że jego plany nie mogą być osiągnięte bez jej mocy. Przymilnie pyta ją, czy użyje dla niego swoich mocy. Jego podstęp nie zmyla Orihime - zdaje sobie sprawę, że Aizen jej nie ufa, ale odkrywa, że jest rzecz, którą tylko ona może zrobić - wymazać istnienie Hōgyoku. thumb|left|190px|Ulquiorra próbuje przekonać Orihime o klęsce Sado Orihime wyczuwa porażkę Chada, pokonanego przez Nnoitrę. Jej zaskoczenie jest obserwowane przez Ulquiorrę, mimo że ona twierdzi, że jej przyjaciel na pewno wciąż żyje, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co sądzi Espada. Jest zignorowana, a do jej pokoju zostaje przyprowadzony dostarczyciel jedzenia, które powinna zjeść, bo w przeciwnym razie zostanie ono wepchnięte do jej gardła. Pomimo zmiany tematu, Inoue po raz kolejny mówi, że Chad na pewno żyje. UIquiorra informuje ją, że to niewiele znaczy, ponieważ wszyscy jej przyjaciele niedługo zginą i powinni się tego spodziewać od samego początku. Niespodziewanie Inoue uderza go w twarz, ale nie dostaje w związku z tym żadnej odpowiedzi. Espada przestrzega ją jeszcze raz o jedzeniu, pozostawiając zapłakaną Orihime w pokoju. thumb|right|190px|Imponujące zdolności Orihime wskrzeszają Menoly Później Orihime wyczuwa porażkę Ichigo w swojej walce z Ulquiorrą, ale nim może zareagować, do jej pokoju włamują się Loly i Menoly. Loly atakuje ją i wytyka ludzkie słabości. Inoue nie reaguje, co jeszcze bardziej ją denerwuje, a to skutkuje głośniejszym atakiem, więc Menoly próbuje ją uciszyć. Niespodziewanie do pokoju wpada Grimmjow, zaskakując kobiety. Espada pokonuje obydwie bez większego wysiłku. Ciało Menoly jest w połowie zniszczone przez o wiele silniejsze Cero Arrancara. Grimmjow twierdzi, że to zapłata za jego uleczone ramię i odzyskanie rangi w Espadzie. Chwilę później łapie Orihime za ubranie, mówiąc, że ma dla niej zadanie. thumb|left|190px|Orihime stara się uleczyć Ichigo po ataku Ulquiorry Grimmjow daje jej szansę samouleczenia, ale Orihime wykorzystuje swoje zdolności, by uleczyć Loly i wskrzesić Menoly, co sprawia, że obydwie kobiety Arrancar nazywają ją potworem. Espada zaciąga ją do ciała Ichigo i żąda, by go uleczyła, siadając na jednym z pobliskich kamieni. Inoue ma z tym kłopoty przez pozostawione Reiatsu Ulquiorry w ranie, gdy spotyka zdenerwowaną Nel Tu. Zaskoczona dowiaduje się, kto pokonał Ichigo, i że dziura w klatce piersiowej jest charakterystycznym atakiem Espady, który ten zostawia w interesującej go zwierzynie. Wkrótce Orihime przełamuje Reiatsu i Ichigo daje znaki życia. Wraz z Nel zajmuje się nim, zaskakując go, gdy odzyskał przytomność. Nim jednak Inoue udaje się kompletnie uleczyć Ichigo, pojawia się Ulquiorra. Jego obecność sprawia, że Orihime traci pewność siebie, gdy ten żąda, by do niego powróciła. Wywiązuje się krótka walka pomiędzy dwoma członkami Espady, Grimmjow używa Caja Negación, zaskakując Ulquiorrę i więżąc go na tymczasowy okres. 190px|thumb|right|Ichigo chroni Nel i Orihime przed atakiem 6 Espady Orihime kłóci się z Grimmjowem, ponieważ nie chce uleczyć Ichigo, twierdząc, że jeśli to zrobi, znowu będą walczyć i po raz kolejny zostanie zraniony przez Jaegerjaqueza. Gdy Grimmjow chce na niej to wymusić siłą, do kłótni wtrąca się Ichigo i prosi Orihime, by go uleczyła. Będąc kompletnie zdrowym, obiecuje Nel i Inoue, że na pewno wygra tą walkę. By zmusić Ichigo do użycia swojej całej mocy, Grimmjow celuje Gran Ray Cero w stronę Inoue i Nel, ale Kurosaki odpiera atak. Obydwie są obronione przez zamaskowanego Ichigo, którego wygląd niepokoi Orihime, zauważając jego ciemną moc w tej formie. Jest zbyt przestraszona, by spojrzeć w jego oczy Hollowa, co nie pozostaje niezauważone przez Ichigo podczas walki. Inoue próbuje powstrzymać swój strach, ale wyraz jego oczu wciąż ją przeraża, przypominając jej ten, jaki miał jej przemieniony w Hollowa brat. thumb|left|190px|Orihime krzyczy do Ichigo, by nie zabijał Grimmjowa Kiedy okazuje się, że Grimmjow uzyskuje przewagę w walce, Nel zauważa, że strach Inoue negatywnie wpłynął na Ichigo. Dziewczynka krytykuje ją za nie wspieranie Ichigo i przypomina, że Kurosaki uzyskał swoje moce, by móc bronić przyjaciół. Orihime przypomina sobie, dlaczego przyszła do Hueco Mundo i jak bardzo była szczęśliwa, gdy po nią przyszli; jej część była przestraszona, że maska oznaczała ukryty powód jego przybycia do Hueco Mundo. Inoue zbiera swoje siły i płacząc, krzyczy do Ichigo, by nie zginął. Jej wsparcie dodaje siły Ichigo, który blokuje najsilniejszy atak Grimmjowa i kończy walkę, pokonując swojego rywala. thumb|right|190px|Ichigo zabiera Orihime z wieży Ichigo powraca do niej na wieży i Inoue cieszy się, gdy widzi go w normalnym stanie. Jest szczęśliwa, widząc jego ulgę, gdy Ichigo przekonuje się, że nic jej nie jest. Kurosaki przerzuca ją sobie przez ramię, co bardzo zawstydza Inoue, ale chłopak mówi, że wcale nie jest tak ciężka jak myślał. Nel chce mu wyjaśnić jego pomyłkę, ale Orihime powstrzymuje ją, mówiąc, że jej wyjaśnienia jeszcze bardziej ją dołują. Ich odwrót zostaje powstrzymany przez Grimmjowa, który pomimo swojego ciężkiego stanu chce kontynuować walkę. Inoue jest świadkiem przybycia 5 Espady, który, uznawszy Grimmjowa za bezużytecznego i zraniwszy go poważnie, chce walczyć z Ichigo. thumb|left|190px|Orihime jest zakładnikiem Tesry Orihime staje się zakładnikiem Fracción Nnoitry, Tesry Lindocruza, gdy próbuje pomóc zranionemu Ichigo. Próbuje przekonać Espadę, że jego zachowanie jest niesprawiedliwe, ale zostaje zignorowana, ponieważ na wojnie nie powinno się szukać sprawiedliwości. Kiedy Inoue myśli o pomocy dzięki użyciu swoich mocy, Tesra grozi jej, że zniszczy jej spinki, w efekcie czego straciłaby Shun Shun Rikka, zmuszając ją do posłuszeństwa. Próbuje zmylić Arrancara co do położenia Nel, ale ten odrzuca wielki kamień, za którym się schowała. Wraz z Ichigo jest poinformowana o prawdziwej tożsamości Nel jako ex-Espada. Orihime jest zaskoczona, ale Nel próbuje się bronić, mówiąc, że oskarżenie jest nieprawdziwe. Inoue krzyczy do Nel, gdy Nnoitra łapie ją za maskę i unosi w powietrze, wyjawiając, że to on ją złamał. thumb|right|190px|Orihime bezskutecznie próbuje powstrzymać Nel przed przytulaniem Ichigo Orihime i Ichigo są zaskoczeni, gdy Nel niespodziewanie zamienia się w swoją dorosłą formę. Inoue jest uwolniona przez Tesrę, gdy Nel wystrzela w stronę Nnoitry swoim podwójnym Cero. Biegnie do Ichigo, by wyleczyć jego rany, ale jest powstrzymana przez Nel, która krzyczy do niego podekscytowana i mocno go przytula. Orihime próbuje ją powstrzymać, ale zostaje ignorowana do momentu, gdy na nowo pokazuje się Gilga. Inoue próbuje ostrzec Ichigo o jego ranach, ale ten jest uderzony przez Tesrę, który po raz kolejny bierze ją za zakładnika. thumb|left|190px|Orihime jest zakładnikiem Nnoitry Gilgi Orihime jest zmartwiona, gdy Nel znowu staje się dzieckiem. Jest uwolniona przez Tesrę, gdy ten uwalnia swoją prawdziwą formę, by pobić Ichigo. Jest zatrzymana przez Nnoitrę, który wtyka do jej gardła dwa palce, gdy ta chce krzyczeć, zmuszając ją do oglądania cierpienia Ichigo. Gdy znikąd pojawia się Kenpachi Zaraki, wszyscy są zaskoczeni i Inoue jest odepchnięta, ponieważ Nnoitra chce sprawdzić poziom jego siły. Kenpachi zabija Tesrę, ujawniając, że porwanie Inoue przejęło Soul Society, więc Urahara zaczął szybciej pracować nad przygotowaniami do wojny z Aizenem. thumb|190px|right|Orihime używa Santen Kesshun by chronić Yachiru przed Nnoitrą Poodczas walki Kenpachiego z Nnoitrą, Orihime leczy najpierw Nel na prośbę Ichigo, obiecując mu, że zajmie się nim jak tylko skończy z małym Arrancarem. Wraz z Ichigo obserwuje, jak Kenpachi przebija "oko" Nnoitry i odkrya jego dziurę Hollowa. Kontynuują oglądanie walki, która się zaczyna rozwijać. Kiedy Zaraki jest przecięty i upada, Nnoitra kieruje się do Yachiru, jednak Orihime do niej biegnie i aktywuje Santen Kesshun, ochraniając młodą Shinigami. Kiedy mała dziewczynka jedynie wskazuje palcem na punkt za plecami Nnoitry, okazuje się, że Kenpachi wciąż żyje, a walka jest kontynuowana. thumb|left|190px|Orihime zostaje porwana przez Starrka W związku z ilością ramion Nnoitry i jego zdolnością regeneracji, Orihime zastanawia się, czy Kenpachi jest w stanie wygrać. Jednak Zaraki używa Kendō do wygranej. Kapitan żąda, by Orihime uciekła z Hueco Mundo zaraz po tym, jak wyleczy jego rany wyniesione z walki. Kiedy Inoue spełnia jego polecenie, jest zatrzymana przez 1 Espadę, Starrka, gdy ten niespodziewanie się przed nią pojawia podczas ucieczki, informując, że chce jedynie pożyczyć Orihime. Znika wraz z nią nim reszta może go zaatakować. Inoue zdaje sobie sprawę, że znowu jest z Aizenem, który prosi ją, by się uśmiechnęła i czekała aż zniszczy Karakurę. Zostaje ujawnione, że jej porwanie było zasadzką, by do Hueco Mundo przybyło jak najwięcej Shinigami, by zredukować opór w Karakurze. Ulquiorra zostaje w Las Noches, by strzec Orihime przed Ichigo, który obiecuje ją odzyskać. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) 190px|thumb|right|Orihime chroni Rurichiyo przed zabójcą Orihime pojawia się klasie, pokazując dziwny rysunek, który zrobiła na zadanie domowe. Pomaga w pozbyciu się wielu Hollowów, które pojawiają się niespodziewanie. Wyobraża sobie, że Rurichiyo Kasumiōji jest bardzo dominująca, nim ta pojawia się w klasie wraz ze swoimi ochroniarzami. Orihime zastanawia się, skąd pochodzi Rurichiyo - dość niejasno odpowiada jej Ryūsei Kenzaki. Później, kiedy Rurichiyo ucieka, w ciemnościach wpada na Orihime, myląc ją z księżniczką. Inoue dyskutuje z dziewczynką o jej problemach i pomaga jej przebaczyć swoim ochroniarzom. Kiedy welon Rurichiyo się rozpada, wysokie Reiatsu przyciąga wielu zabójców. Orihime używa swoich mocy, by ochronić księżniczkę, ale jest przytłoczona przez Bakkōtō przeciwnika. Obydwie są uratowane przez przyjaciół Orihime. Pozostaje w świecie ludzkim, gdy Ichigo i Rukia udają się do Soul Society, kiedy Rurichiyo odwiedza swoją przyjaciółkę. Inoue pomaga ochronić ją i Rukię, podczas gdy Hanza Nukui próbuje dokonać zabójstwa. Rozwieszając pranie, Orihime wyczuwa swoich przyjaciół walczących z Nukuim i do nich przybiega. Leczy Uryū i Chada po bitwie i pozwala sobie pomóc Rurichiyo. Próbuje też pocieszyć księżniczkę, ale tamta i tak wraca do Soul Society. Orihime po raz kolejny nie podąża za Rukią i Ichigo, gdy ci wybierają się do Seireitei. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|190px|left|Ulquiorra zastanawia się, czy ludzkie serce jest w klatce piersiowej Orihime Po tym, jak Aizen, Gin i Tōsen z pierwszą trójką Espady opuszczają Hueco Mundo, Orihime zostaje w 5 wieży wraz z Ulquiorrą. Cifer wydaje się kpić z niej, pytając, czy odczuwa strach, skoro teraz nie ma z niej żadnego pożytku. Orihime jednak twierdzi, że niczego się nie boi, bo energie przyjaciół są razem z nią. Opowiada mu o swoim postanowieniu z bitwy Ichigo i Grimmjowa, dodając, że to samo zrobiłaby dla każdego ze swoich przyjaciół i teraz ich serca biją jako jedno. Wzmianka o sercu wzbudza zainteresowanie Ulquiorry, który zastanawia się, czy jeśli otworzy jej klatkę piersiową albo roztrzaska czaszkę, to czy je tam znajdzie. W tym momencie przybywa Ichigo, który żąda od niego, by zostawił Orihime w spokoju. Espada tłumaczy, że Orihime jest bezpieczna, ponieważ Aizen nie rozkazał jej zabić w przeciwieństwie do Ichigo, więc wyciąga swój miecz, rozpoczynając walkę. thumb|190px|right|Santen Kesshun Orihime blokuje atak Ulquiorry Ulquiorra zastanawia się, czy wyraźny wzrost siły Ichigo ma coś wspólnego z widokiem bezpiecznej i całej Orihime. Inoue po raz kolejny staje się celem Loly, za którą dość niechętnie podąża Menoly. Ichigo zastanawia się na głos, czy Orihime zaczęła oddziaływać na Ulquiorrę, dodając mu trochę człowieczeństwa. To rozjusza Espadę, który wzmaga swój atak. Ichigo zostaje uratowany przez Santen Kesshun Orihime, która spogląda zdeterminowana w jego stronę. thumb|left|190px|Menoly i Loly robią zasadzkę na Orihime, atakując ją jeszcze raz Ulquiorra zaczyna słownie jej dokuczać, ale interweniuje Ichigo, który rozkazuje jej się cofnąć do miejsca, w którym będzie bezpieczna. Orihime wpada w pułapkę Menoly i Loly, które czują się bezkarne, skoro Aizen już jej nie potrzebuje. Loly zastanawia się, czy powinna wydłubać oko Orihime, a gdy Ichigo próbuje jej pomóc, zostaje powstrzymany przez Cifera. Niespodziewanie zjawia się Yammy, który z łatwością pokonuje Menoly i Loly, która uwolniła swoją prawdziwą formę, rzucając nimi, jakby były zabawkami. Chce zabić Orihime, ale przybywa Uryū i zaczyna z nim walczyć, ocalając ją i wysyłając Arrancara w głąb wieży. Gdy Ichigo powraca do walki z Ulquiorrą, mówi Uryū, by chronił Orihime swoim życiem. thumb|right|190px|Uryū i Orihime są pochłonięci przez wzrost Reiatsu 4 Espady Gdy Ulquiorra uwalnia swój Zanpakutō, Orihime wykazuje wielką troskę o bezpieczeństwo Ichigo. Kiedy wraz z Ishidą są wysłani pod dwór Las Noches. Uryū próbuje ją pocieszyć, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Po tym, jak Ulquiorra używa swojego Cero Oscuras, Orihime prosi przyjaciela, by zabrał ją na górę. Ishida zgadza się, i gromadząc Reiatsu w swoich stopach, spełnia jej prośbę. Obydwoje są niemal pochłonięci przez ogromną energię Ulquiorry, gdy ten używa Segunda Etapa. Orihime przybywa w momencie, gdy Ulquiorra ogonem przytrzymuje nieprzytomnego Ichigo i zmusza ją do oglądania, jak używa na nim Cero Oscuras, tworząc w jego klatce piersiowej dziurę. thumb|190px|left|Ulquiorra nie pozwala Orihime uleczyć Kurosakiego, ponieważ jest to bezskuteczne W odrętwieniu Orihime wpatruje się w dziurę, którą wytworzył Ulquiorra, i po tym, jak Espada rzuca nieżywe ciało Ichigo. Ratuje go przed upadkiem, używając Santen Kesshun, jednak nim może go dosięgnąć, pojawia się Ulquiorra, mówiąc, że Ichigo nie może być uzdrowiony nawet przez jej moce. Uryū atakuje Cifera, który przed strzałą blokuje się skrzydłem, dając Orihime wystarczająco dużo czasu, by mogła dotrzeć do Ichigo. Pomimo używania Sōten Kisshun, dziura wydaje się nie zamykać i Orihime zaczyna się obwiniać i panikować. Jej desperacja pogłębia się, gdy obok niej ląduje ranny Uryū. Jest pokonany i Orihime zasłania go swoim ciałem przed Espadą, wciąż panikując i rozmyślając, co powinna teraz zrobić. Zalewając się łzami, Inoue prosi Ichigo, by się obudził i ich ocalił, nie zauważając żadnej zmiany w jego wyglądzie. Dźwięk jej głosu sprawia, że Hollow Ichigo przebudza się i wstaje, by ich obronić. Obydwoje są zszokowani poziomem mocy. Jego energia sprawia, że upadają i zaczynają się martwić, kiedy ich wezwania do przyjaciela są ignorowane. 190px|thumb|right|Uryū i Orihime oglądają, jak Hollow Ichigo dominuje nad Ciferem Obserwują jak brutalnie odcina rękę Ulquiorze, zastanawiając się, czy to naprawdę Ichigo. Obydwoje są zaskoczeni, gdy Cifer wymierza jedną ze swoich technik - Lanza del Relámpago. Doświadczają tego, jak Hollow Ichigo niemal bez wysiłku pokonuje Cifera i używa Cero na Espadzie, niemal go zabijając. Uryū, chcąc powstrzymać Ichigo przed zamordowaniem Ulquiorry, zatrzymuje go swoją ręką, ale jest dźgnięty w brzuch, podczas gdy Orihime krzyczy w panice. Na dźwięk jej głosu, Hollow Ichigo odwraca się do Inoue i jąkając się, mówi, że przyszedł ją uratować. Orihime obwinia się, rozumiejąc, że to przez jej wołanie Ichigo przeszedł taką zmianę. Wtedy Hollow Ichigo chce zaatakować Ishidę swoim Cero, a Orihime zaczyna go nawoływać, by przestał. Lanza del Relámpago jest po raz kolejny użyte przeciwko Hollowowi, trafiając w jego róg i sprawiając, że Kurosaki powraca do normalnej formy. thumb|190px|left|Umierający Ulquiorra dociera do Orihime zdając sobie sprawę, co znaczy mieć serce Pod obserwacją Ulquiorry, Orihime biegnie do Ichigo, nawołując go do obudzenia. Obydwoje obserwują, jak dziura w jego klatce piersiowej zaczyna się samoistnie zasklepiać, nie rozumiejąc, jak to się stało. Ichigo budzi się, nie zdając sobie sprawy ze zdarzeń, które przed chwilą miały miejsce. Chce zakończyć swoją bitwę z Ciferem, ale Espada jest zbyt ciężko ranny i zaczyna zanikać. Ulquiorra rozkazuje Ichigo, by go zabił i obraca się do Orihime, pytając jej, czy się go boi. Wyciąga do niej dłoń i Inoue robi to samo, mówiąc mu, że nie jest przestraszona. W ostatnich sekundach życia Ulquiorra odnajduje w sobie serce i odkrywa, że serce Orihime było cały czas w jego rękach. Pokazuje to, jaki wpływ miała na niego dziewczyna. Po walce Orihime zostaje na szczycie wieży, lecząc rany Ishidy. thumb|right|190px|Powrót przyjaciół Ichigo Po porażce Aizena, Orihime, Chad, Renji i Rukia pojawiają się w Karakurze. Orihime zaczyna płakać z ulgą, widząc, że Ichigo jest cały, komentując, że zmiany w wyglądzie Ichigo musiały być jej przywidzeniami. Kurosaki próbuje jej odpowiedzieć, ale w połowie zdania upada i Inoue podbiega do niego wraz z resztą przyjaciół. Miesiąc później wraz z przyjaciółmi, Inoue jest w pokoju Ichigo, obserwując jak ten się przebudza. Krzyczy jego imię z radości i zawstydza się, gdy rozumie, że jest jedyną osobą w pokoju, która to zrobiła. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Orihime leczy Muramasę Orihime zostaje wezwana do uleczenia Rukii, gdy ta pojawia się w świecie żywych ciężko ranna. Potem zostaje zaatakowana przez Muramasę, ale ten jest tak wykończony, że w połowie ataku traci przytomność. Orihime leczy go wbrew temu, że jest wrogiem Ichigo. Zauważa jego podobieństwo do Arrancara i wyczuwa w nim rozpacz. Inoue potem obserwuje walkę Muramasy i Senbonzakury przeciwko Uryū i Chadowi, kilka razy ich ochraniając przed przybyciem Ichigo i Rukii. Kiedy Muramasa staje się niestabilny po zdradzie swojego pana i absorbuje wiele Hollowów, Orihime wciąż widzi jego sylwetkę wśród potworów. Muramasa atakuje ją, kiedy próbuje go dosięgnąć, zmuszając ją, by wytworzyła tarczę do samoobrony. Ichigo interweniuje i pokonuje Muramasę, przez co jego transformacja postępuje. Mimo zmartwienia o Ichigo, Orihime jest smutna, kiedy ten w końcu pojawia się z nieżywym Muramasą w ramionach. Kurosaki jednak zapewnia ją, że umarł godnie jako Zanpakutō. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Orihime przyjaźni się z Kyōko Po porażce Muramasy, Orihime zostaje odwiedzona przez Rangiku i jej wciąż zmaterializowane Zanpakutō, Haineko. Inoue oferuje pomoc po tym, jak dowiaduje się o nowym zagrożeniu w postaci Tōjū. Pożycza kilka swoich ubrań Haineko, która przybiera formę Gigai, dzięki czemu ta mogła zwiedzić świat żywych. Podczas zabawy, są zaatakowane przez Tōjū po połączeniu z Hollowem. Orihime używa swojej tarczy, by je ochronić, nim zostają uratowane przez Ichigo i Hitsugayę. Inoue zaprzyjaźnia się również z Kyōko Haidą, która przenosi się do liceum w Karakurze i ratuje ją przed doniczką, ujawniając swoje moce. Orihime naciska, by były normalnymi przyjaciółkami, ale dziewczyna szybko odbiega pomimo jej protestów. Inoue przybywa nim Tōjū wydobywające się z ciała Kyōko może zabić Mai Suzuki, próbując przywrócić kontrolę Kyōko. Jest uratowana przez Rukię i Ichigo po tym, jak Tōjū ją atakuje. Orihime wraz z Kyōko zostają przyjaciółkami. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Kiedy Orihime jest z Sado i Uryū, Rukia i Ichigo przelatują nad ich głowami. Orihime pyta czy nie potrzebna im pomoc, jednak oni odrzucają jej propozycje. Uryū zauważa, że Ichigo się w ogóle nie zmienił, a Sado stwierdza, iż dlatego, że Rukia została w Karakurze, Ichigo nie musiał zużyć większej ilości Reiatsu niż to konieczne. Potem, kiedy Uryū zostaje prawie zabity przez Inabe, Orihime ratuje go swoim Santen Kesshun. Następnie Sado skacze na ziemię i atakuje Inabe. Wtedy Inaba aktywuje Shikai i używając jego zdolności przebija Chada od tyłu. Inaba idzie w stronę Orihime i próbuje ją zaatakować, jednak jego atak zostaje zablokowany przez Ichigo. Po wycofaniu się Inaby, Ichigo z resztą wracają do Sklepu Urahary, gdzie Orihime ocenia stan Nozomi. Kiedy Nozomi się budzi, Orihime mówi jej, aby się nie przemęczała. Kiedy Ichigo wybiera się na spotkanie z Gotei 13, Orihime pomaga w przygotowaniu grilla, aby Nozomi poczuła się lepiej. Jednak kiedy Kon jest zdezorientowany po zjedzeniu Chilli w proszku, Nozomi korzysta z zamieszania i ucieka. Następnie, kiedy zauważają, iż Nozomi zniknęła, Orihime organizuje wszystkich w grupy w celu odnalezienia jej. Kiedy Nozomi zostaje odnaleziona, wszyscy wracają na grilla, a Orihime informuje wszystkich, że mięso jest gotowe. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami 190px|thumb|right|Orihime siedzi zakłopotana w sypialni Ichigo Orihime idzie szkolnym korytarzem i widzi przez okno Ichigo i Tatsuki. Macha i woła do nich, po czym wyskakuje z okna i zjeżdża na dół po rynnie, prawie spadając. Tatsuki bije ją po głowie, zdenerwowana nierozważnym zachowaniem dziewczyny. Inoue wówczas pyta przyjaciół o radę w związku z tym, że ostatnio zaczęła coraz rzadziej śpiewać piosenkę przewodnią swojego życia, Piosenkę Wahaha, ale Tatsuki odpowiada jej, że po prostu dojrzała. Ciągle pyta co ją trapi, ale odpowiada, że musi iść do domu przygotować się do pracy tak jak Tatsuki. W jej drodze powrotnej, Orihime wpada na Uryū, który mówi jej, że został porwany przez swoją pracodawczyni. Orihime idzie do Kliniki Kurosakich, gdzie oferuje Ichigo chleb. Ichigo zaprasza ją do środka, gdzie oboje przebywają w pokoju Ichigo. Kiedy rozmawiają, Orihime pyta, czy nic mu się nie stało lub czy nie był śledzony. Ichigo zaprzecza, a Orihime mówi, że jej intuicja kłamała, a ona niepotrzebnie się niepokoiła. W swoim pokoju, Orihime zauważa, że jest ciągle zarumieniona i dziwi się, że Ichigo zaprosił ją do domu. Przyznaje, że Ichigo jest miły, pozwalając zabrać jej do domu tyle chleba, ile chce. W domu, wirując po pokoju, traci równowagę i upada, przewracając zdjęcie Sory. Podnosi zdjęcie i przeprasza, następnie wspomina ponownie swoją wizytę u Ichigo i upewnia się, że chłopak coś ukrywa. Jej telefon dzwoni, strasząc ją. Odbiera go, i okazuje się, że to Ishida. Ichigo idzie do Szpitala w Karakurze, aby zobaczyć Orihime która już tam jest. Pyta o Sado, ale Inoue odpowiada, że nie odebrał telefonu, więc zadzwoniła do Kurosakiego. Później, oni i Ryūken rozmawiają o obrażeniach Uryū, który mówi, że nie może powiedzieć im nic i prosi ich, żeby poszli do domów. Kiedy Ichigo oferuje Orihime, że ją odprowadzi, Ryūken zapewnia, iż sam ją odwiezie. Gdy Kurosaki odchodzi, ojciec Uryū mówi Orihime, że Ichigo nie może pomóc i dodaje, że sprawdził Reiatsu atakującego, które zostało w Uryū. Okazuje się, że to nie był ani Hollow ani Shinigami. Ma teorie, że poluje na ludzi mających moce, tak jak Orihime i Sado. Ostrzega ją, że Sado może być w niebezpieczeństwie. Po tym, odwozi ją do domu. thumb|190px|left|[[Tsukishima pojawia się za Orihime]] Następnego dnia w szkole Orihime pyta Ichigo, czy nie wie jak się ma Sado. Ichigo mówi, że pewnie jest chory. Inoue oznajmia Kurosakiemu, że była w jego klasie powiedzieć mu co stało się Uryū, ale podobno Sado nie było tam od długiego czasu. Mówi, że planuje udać się do niego, aby dać mu prezent i mówi Ichigo, żeby poszedł z nią, ale on odmawia. Stwierdziła, że chce tylko na chwile udać się do niego, by sprawdzić jak się miewa. Ichigo odchodzi. Orihime udaje się do Sado, ale go nie zastaje. Przypomina sobie ostrzeżenie Ryūkena, ale szybko odrzuca negatywne myśli, zostawia trochę chleba i kartkę z pozdrowieniami. Wtedy zostaje zaatakowana przez Moe Shishigaware. 190px|thumb|right|Orihime chroni Moe przed Tsukishimą Moe chce ją zabić, ale zmienia zdanie widząc, jak dziewczyna jest piękna. Udaje groźnego, gdy Orihime zdaje sobie sprawę, że to on zaatakował Uryū. Tsukishima pojawia się za nią i prosi Shishigawarę, aby zaprzestał. Nie wiedząc, kim jest tajemniczy człowiek, Orihime osłania Shishigawarę myśląc, że Tsukishima chce go skrzywdzić, po tym, jak pokazał swój Fullbring, „Book of the End”. Pyta, czy to jest Zanpakutō. Tłumaczy jej, że to Fullbring i że to on zaatakował Uryū. Orihime używa Santen Kesshun myśląc, że zaatakuje, ale on pojawia się za nią i tnie ją swoją kataną. Gdy Ichigo i Sado się pojawiają, nie czuje bólu i jest pewna, że właśnie jej lewe ramie zostało odcięte mieczem. Zatajając prawdę przed Ichigo, myśląc, że jest bezsilny, mówi, że zabolał ją brzuch i upadła na podłogę. Przez chwilę, jest przekonana, że Tsukishima to jej przyjaciel, ale odrzuca od siebie tę myśl. Orihime, już w swoim pokoju, rozmawia z Sado przez telefon. Słysząc szum, kolega pyta, czy wszystko jest dobrze. Mówi mu, że wydawało jej się, że została przecięta kataną, ale kiedy Ichigo i Sado nadeszli, Tsukishima i Shishigawara zniknęli. Powiedziała, że wydawało jej się, że Tsukishima jest jej przyjacielem i że nie rozumie tego. Przy tym uczuciu poczuła coś jak dawne wspomnienie. Ostrzega Sado przed mocami Tsukishimy, które są straszne. 190px|thumb|left|Orihime odwiedza Uryū by go uleczyć Orihime idzie do szpitala, aby odwiedzić Uryū po tym jak została o to poproszona przez niego. Gdy przyszła, Ishida przeprasza i pyta, czy może uleczyć jego rany, ponieważ poczuł zmiany w Reiatsu Ichigo. Orihime również je poczuła, ale zrozumiała, że Ichigo coś ukrywa, bo gdy ostatnio rozmawiali, nic jej nie powiedział na ten temat. Mówi Uryū, że została zaatakowana przez tego samego człowieka, który zaatakował jego. Rozmawiają o tym, jakie umiejętności ma Tsukishima i Inoue informuje kolegę, że sam Tsukishima nazwał je Fullbringiem. W drodze powrotnej do domu, spotykaa Sado, który prosi ją, aby powiedziała mu wszystko o Uryū w drodze do domu. thumb|right|190px|Orihime konfrontuje się z Riruką Dokugamine Chad przyprowadza Orihime przed kryjówkę Xcution, gdzie spotykają Rirukę; Fullbringerka zeskakuje z dachu tuż przed Inoue, po czym wypytuje ją o jej umiejętności leczenia, oraz o to, czy przyszła pomóc Ichigo w treningu. Mówi jej, że jeżeli nadal będzie leczyć rudowłosego Shinigami, cały czas będzie przynosił kolejne rany. Wówczas Inoue pyta Dokugamine, czy ona również martwi się o Ichigo. Na oburzenie Riruki, Orihime odpowiada, że rozumie ją w pełni, jednak tego typu zmartwienia ma już za sobą. Rudowłosa mówi, że jeżeli tylko Ichigo będzie jej potrzebował, zawsze będzie obok, aby wyleczyć jego rany. Wówczas Riruka pyta, co stanie się, jeśli Kurosaki odniesie rany, których dziewczyna nie da rady wyleczyć. Orihime wspominając walkę przyjaciela z Ulquiorrą stwierdza, że nigdy już nie dopuści, aby odniósł taką ranę; uleczy każdą jedną, niezależnie od tego, jak beznadziejna będzie sytuacja. Później widzimy, jak Orihime wstępuje do wymiaru Fullbringu Yukio. Kūgo każe dziewczynie wyleczyć pokonanego Kurosakiego. [[Plik:Ep356 Tarcza Inoue.png|thumb|190px|left|Orihime używa Shiten Kōshun przeciwko Kūgo]] Gdy Orihime orientuje się gdzie jest, widzi ciężko rannego Kurosakiego. Biegnie do niego i zaczyna go leczyć. Po jakimś czasie, Orihime prawie całkowicie uzdrawia Ichigo. Kūgo stwierdza, że zajęło jej to zbyt długo. Dziewczyna prosi go, aby poczekał jeszcze trochę, ale odmawia, pytając Ichigo czy jest gotów. Chłopak przytakuje i gdy Kūgo pobiega, by zadać cios, Orihime staje przed Ichigo i tworzy barierę. Ichigo prosi, żeby przestała, a Kūgo śmieje się, że coś takiego nie może zatrzymać jego Fullbringu, „Cross of the Scaffold”. Orihime mówi mu, że jest w błędzie. Kūgo uderza w barierę, ale natychmiastowo zostaje przecięty przez strumień energii i z bólu cofa się. Wtedy Orihime wyjawia, że użyła „Shiten Kōshun” aby zablokować jego atak. Ichigo pyta Orihime o jej nową umiejętność, ale ona odpowiada, że przez te siedemnaście miesięcy, ona i Sado trenowali. Wtedy Ichigo dziękuję Orihime i staje do walki z Kūgo. thumb|right|190px|Orihime i Riruka rozmawiają o pączkach Riruka pojawia się wewnątrz Fullbringu Yukio z pudełkiem pączków. Widząc Orihime, która siedzi na podłodze oglądając walkę Ichigo i Kūgo, pyta czemu siedzi na podłodze. Orihime odpowiada, że nie ma tutaj ścian ani filarów, aby się o nie oprzeć. Riruka mówi Yukio, żeby stworzył krzesło dla nich, co też zrobił. Kiedy je swoje pączki, Riruka zauważa, że Orihime patrzy na nią. Daje jej pączka, którego bardzo szybko zjada. Riruka krytykuje jej brak wychowania, zastanawiając się, jak jej rodzice z nią wytrzymują. Orihime mówi, że Sora zabrał ją gdy była dzieckiem, bo bał się, że rodzice ją zabiją. Riruka pyta, czy on ją wspiera, ale Onoue odpowiada, że jej brat nie żyje. Riruka stwierdza, że nie chce jej się z nią rozmawiać i prosi Yukio, aby ją wyciągnął. Orihime przypomina sobie, jak Ichigo ją uratował. 190px|thumb|left|Orihime jest w pułapce Yukio Kiedy Kūgo uszkadza oczy Ichigo, Orihime próbuje mu pomóc, ale Ginjō zatrzymuje ją. Mówi jej, żeby jedynie obserwowała. Yukio zamyka Orihime w środku klatki i informuje ją, że jej głos nie może być usłyszany na zewnątrz, a klatka nie może zostać zniszczona. Po tym, jak Ichigo ukończył swój Fullbring, Orihime jest zamknięta w domu stworzonym przez Fullbring Yukio. Spogląda wtedy przez okno i w międzyczasie myje zęby. Riruka wchodzi do pokoju i przynosi jej śniadanie. Orihime proponuje jej zjedzenie razem, ale odpowiada, że ma już pączki. Zjada śniadanie i opuszcza Fullbring Yukio razem z Ichigo i Sado thumb|right|190px|Orihime chroni Tsukishimę Po tym jak Tsukishima zaprasza kilka ludzi do domu Ichigo, dzwoni do Orihime, która nie pamięta kiedy ostatnio rozmawiali. Zaprasza ją do domu Ichigo, ale ich rozmowa jest przerwana gdy Ichigo rzuca się na Tsukishimę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 453, strony 7-9 Ichigo atakuje Tsukishimę w jego posiadłości, po czym Sado atakuje Kurosakiego, gdy dym opada po ataku Sado, Orihime stoi obok Tsukishimy wraz z Sado.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 455, strona 19 Inoue leczy ramię Shūkurō, po czym mężczyzna chwali zdolności Orihime, tym samym irytuje Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 456, strony 1-4 Orihime pyta Kurosakiego czy zapomniał jak Shūkurō uratował Rukię i powstrzymał Aizena, ujawniając, iż jej wspomnienia i Sado zostały zmienione przez zdolności Tsukishimy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 456 strona 6 Później Inoue chroni Tsukishimę, gdy rozwścieczony Kurosaki atakuje go, po czym Sado usiłuje zaatakować Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 456, storna 15 thumb|left|190px|Orihime w punkcie złamania Book of the End Później Orihime biegnie do Ichigo, którego widziała jak płacze. Zastanawia się dlaczego on i Shūkurō walczą ze sobą, gdy są "przyjaciółmi". Dziewczyna stwierdza, że Tsukishima był zawsze z nią i zna go dłużej niż Ichigo. Orihime zadaje sobie pytanie dlaczego czuje tak duży ból, gdy Kurosaki płacze. Kiedy ona i Sado docierają na miejsce, dziewczyna odczuwa ulgę gdy dostrzega, iż Kurosaki nie płacze. Orihime zauważa również Rukię, Renjiego oraz Hitsugayę i zakłada, że przybyli by powstrzymać Ichigo. Jednak Sado zauważa, że wyglądają jakby chcieli pomóc Kurosakiemu i zabić Kūgo. Nagle za nimi pojawia się Tsukishima, wyczuwając ich niepewność Fullbringer próbuje dalej zmieniać ich wspomnienia. W rezultacie Inoue jest prawie na skraju załamania psychicznego, chwilę później Urahara uderza ją i dziewczyna traci przytomność.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 462, strony 5-14 Orihime i Yasutora zostają doprowadzeni do sklepu Kisuke i po tym jak Shūkurō zostaje pokonany, powracają do normalności. Następie pozostają pod opieką Tessai i Isshina.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 474, strony 2-3 W sklepie Urahary, gdy Riruka odzyskuje przytomność, Orihime cieszy się, że jest cała. Po czym zaczyna płakać i mówi, że usłyszała iż nikogo innego z Fullbringerów nie znaleźli. Gdy Riruka pyta o Tsukishime, Inoue mówi, że nie wie kto to jest - nieświadomie potwierdzając, że Shūkurō nie żyje. Dokugamine zaczyna płakać, mimo swoich zaprzeczeń, Orihime prosi ją by nie płakała.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 478, strony 12-15 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|right|190px|Orihime i pozostali gotowi do walki z Hollowami Orihime przybywa wraz z Chadem i Ishidą by pomóc Ichigo w walce z Hollowami, gdzie leczy Shino i Ryūnosuke Yukiego. Dwa dni później przychodzi do domu Kurosakiego i częstuje chlebem, którego nie sprzedała. Chwilę potem Inoue jest świadkiem pojawienia się tajemniczego mężczyzny przedstawiającego się jako Asguiaro Ebern.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 481, strony 5-16 Orihime patrzy jak Kurosaki używa siły by wyprosić go z pokoju. Kiedy Shino i Yuki pytają kto to, Inoue je bułkę i odpowiada, że też się nad tym zastanawia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 482, strony 2-4 Kiedy Yuki martwi się, że Ichigo, jeszcze nie wrócił, Uryū stwierdza, że Reiatsu przeciwnika zniknęło, a poza tym nie ma szans by mógł przegrać z takim przeciwnikiem. Inoue uśmiecha się i mówi, że dobrze, że Ishida zaprzyjaźnił się tak z Kurosakim. Chłopak mówi by sobie nie żartowała z niego. Po chwili wraca Ichigo. Yukiemu zaczyna dzwonić Denreishinki. Po zakończonej rozmowie stwierdza, że musi wrócić do Soul Society na pogrzeb wicekapitana 1. Oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 485, strony 4-7 Później, gdy do Realnego Świata przybywa Nel i Pesche, Ichigo wzywa swoich przyjaciół i planuje udanie się do Hueco Mundo. Niespodziewanie wchodzi Urahara i pyta czy ma im w tym pomóc.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 486, strony 9-13 thumb|left|190px|Orihimie wystraszona trupami w Hueco Mundo Po dotarciu do Hueco Mundo, okazuje się, że znajdują się w powietrzu i zaraz spadną. Inoue używa Santen Kesshun aby złagodzić upadek. Orihime wraz z pozostałymi rozgląda się i widząc martwe ciała Arrancarów, stwierdza, że nikt nie przeżył. Następnie rusza wraz z Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 487, strony 3-9 Kiedy Kurosaki krzyczy z powodu Nel, Orihime zwraca mu uwagę, że powinni być ciszej, bo inaczej ich usłyszą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 488, strona 5 Gdy Ichigo wdaje się w walkę z Quilge Opie, Inoue biegnie z Chadem na pomoc. Kurosaki rzuca jej Nel i każe się nią zająć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 490, strona 6 Podczas leczenia rannych i uwolnienia specjalnej techniki Opie, Orihime stwierdza, że nie wyczuła żadnej fali Reishi ani Reiatsu. Potem zauważa, że Quincy absorbując Reishi, dziewczyna zauważa, że jej Santen Kesshun zostało rozproszone. Chad tłumaczy jej, że wszystko co jest zbudowane z Reishi, gromadzi się wokół tego Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 491, strony 1, 12-13 Kiedy do walki wkracza Ayon, Orihime jest zszokowana brutalnością bestii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 492, strona 15 Po pochłonięciu potwora przez Quilge, Tres Bestia chronią Inoue i Chada w specjalnej technice, Muda. Jednak Quincy łatwo ją niszczy i zaczyna pochłaniać ciała dwojga ludzi. Na ratunek przybywa Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 493, strony 7-12 Po jego walce, podchodzi wraz z Chadem do Urahary i pyta czy Ichigo poszedł do Soul Society.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 499, strona 2 Kisuke odpowiada twierdząco i prosi ją oraz Sado o pomoc w analizowaniu ciała Quilge, dzięki czemu będą w stanie poznać zdolności Quincy. Podczas gdy Urahara mówi Ichigo o umiejętnościach najeźdźców, Opie wstaje dzięki technice Ransōtengai. Rani on swoimi strzałami Orihime, Sado i Kisuke, a następnie zamyka Ichigo w Gargancie. thumb|right|210px|Inoue i Kisuke podczas wideo-rozmowy Po tym, jak Wandenreich odchodzą z Soul Society, Ichigo otrzymuje wiadomość, że Kisuke, Yasutora i Inoue są bezpieczni.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strona 5 Kiedy po przybyciu Gwardii Królewskiej Uraharze udaje się nawiązać kontakt z Ichigo, po krótkiej wymianie zdań między pomarańczowowłosym Shinigamim a kapelusznikiem w sandałach, do rozmowy dołącza się Orihime. Dziewczyna jak zawsze żywo reaguje widząc Kurosakiego. Wspólnie mówią sobie, jak cieszą się, że drugiej stronie nic się nie stało. Chwilę później rudowłosa dziewczyna woła Sado, który również wita się z Ichigo. Kiedy o transmisji dowiaduje się Arrancar, który uratował grupę w Hueco Mundo, na polecenie Kisuke ona i Yasutora blokują mu dostęp do rozmowy. Po zakończeniu przekazu wideo, jest obecna, kiedy Sado mówi o swoich obawach względem Ichigo, oraz podczas odpowiedzi Kisuke.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 518, strony 4-6 i 8 Jakiś czas później, Orihime przemierza ruiny w Hueco Mundo i zastanawia się jak radzi sobie Sado. W końcu dociera na miejsce, gdzie jest już Yasutora i Urahara.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 544, strony 15-17 Sado pyta czy Orihime nie jest zmęczona i sugeruje by już skończyli. Dziewczyna zaprzecza i dzieli się z nim swoimi spostrzeżeniami, że to miłe uczucie pomagać sobie nawzajem, Arrancarom i Shinigamim, oraz dodaje, że chciałaby by to trwało wiecznie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 546, strony 8-9 thumb|left|190px|Orihime i Yasutora przybywają do Soul Society przez [[Garganta|Gargantę]] Gdy Ichigo zmierza w kierunku wieży, w której znajduje się Yhwach, zostaje zaatakowany przez Uryū. Niespodziewanie z Garganty wychodzą Yasutora i Orihime, która używa bariery Santen Kesshun by osłonić Kurosakiego. Inoue wymawia nazwisko Uryū nie mogąc uwierzyć, że przyjaciel przeszedł na stronę wroga.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 586, strony 13-14 Choć Uryū znika, Ichigo nie przestaje go wołać. Nawet gdy olbrzymi wybuch rozchodzi się wokół, a Sado i Orihime, która ochrania ich przy pomocy Santen Kesshun, pojawiają się obok, nadal wzywa przyjaciela. Inoue z uśmiechem zauważa, że zostali zdmuchnięci, a Ishida jest całkiem silny, lecz zaraz duma nad tym, że osoba szefa także jest silna. Ichigo siada na ziemi, nic nie mówiąc. Nagle Chad podnosi go i, ku przerażeniu Orihime, ciska w budynek. Kurosaki z wrzaskiem pyta, co on wyrabia, lecz Yasutora odpowiada, że byli równie zszokowani zdradą Uryū, ale użalanie się nic nie da. Gdy mówi, że Ishida z pewnością wiele myślał nim dołączył do wroga, Ichigo przyznaje rację i stwierdza, że Ishida jest tak uparty, że nakłanianie go nic nie da. Ruszając oznajmia, że nakopie mu i przywlecze go z powrotem, a kiedy Sado pyta, co jeśli Ishida miał powód, Ichigo odpiera, że nakopie mu i przywlecze go z powrotem. Wtedy pojawia się Urahara; trzymając parasol, Kisuke mówi, że chyba się spóźnił. Gdyba, czy powinien zorganizować bilety do Pałacu mówiąc, że może to zająć minutkę bądź godzinę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 587, strony 2-10 Gdy Urahara przygotowuje wyrzutnię, Chad pyta Kurosakiego, co sądzi o stroju Inoue. Ichigo czerwieni się; po spojrzeniu na koleżankę mówi, iż jest ubrana trochę skąpo, a spąsowiała Orihime jest przerażona myślą, że Ichigo uważa ją za ekshibicjonistkę. Zasłania dekolt tłumacząc, że to przez Uraharę, który jest kłamcą, a Chad wspomina, jak kapelusznik powiedział jej, że Ichigo ucieszy się jeśli to założy. Wtedy pojawia się Yoruichi. Kobieta krzyczy na Kurosakiego, wołając, że głupiec by zauważył, że to ktoś pokręcony namówił dziewczynę do włożenia tego stroju. Kisuke za wachlarzem stwierdza, iż było warto włożyć tyle wysiłku w zaprojektowanie ubrania.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 589, strony 3-7Gdy cała grupa zostaje wystrzelona i zmierza do Pałacu Króla Dusz, Inoue wspomina, że obecna sytuacja przypomina jej ratowanie Rukii, brakuje jednak Uryū. Orihime zastanawia się czy Uryū wróci razem z nimi. Ichigo stwierdza, że już wspominał że sprowadzi go z powrotem przy użyciu siły, jeśli będzie to konieczne.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 598, strony 5-8 Później, Orihime i jej przyjaciele przybywają do Pałacu Króla Dusz, przeprasza Ganju za to, że nie zamortyzowała jego upadku za pomocą Santen Kesshun. Widząc rozczłonkowane ciało Ichibē Hyōsube, jest przerażona ale natychmiast podejmuje próbę przywrócenia go do życia. Inoue ze zdziwieniem obserwuje jak mnich powroca do życia, po wypowiedzeniu przez Ichigo jego imienia. Na prośbę członka Gwardii Królewskiej, Orihime z pozostałymi zmierzają do Wielkiego Pałacu Króla, by powstrzymać Yhwacha.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 611, strony 9-10 i 15 W końcu docierają do siedziby Króla Dusz i konfrontują się z przywódcą Quincy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 613, strona 12 Przyglądając się Yhwachowi, zwraca uwagę na jego dziwne oczy. Jest zszokowana gdy prawa część ciała Ichigo pokrywa się żyłami Blut Vene i przecina on Króla Dusz na pół.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 614, strony 11 i 15-16 Po unieruchomieniu Yhwacha, Yoruichi każe Orihime użyć swoich unikalnych mocy by przywrócić Króla Dusz. Orihime usiłuje użyć Sōten Kisshun, ale technika zawodzi. Yhwach drwi z niej i zarzuca jej głupotę skoro myślała, że zwykły człowiek jest wstanie przywrócić Króla Dusz. Przerażona dziewczyna, wysłuchuje jak Yhwach mówi, że nie mogą już nic zrobić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 616, strona 1 Inoue ze zdziwieniem obserwuje pojawienie się czarnej ręki, która chwyta rozpołowionego Króla Dusz. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 617, strony 6-7 Z rozpoczą w oczach, Inoue przygląda się jak Uryū strzela do Yoruichi a Pernida Parnkgjas miażdzy jej lewą rękę i zrzuca ją z pałacu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 619, strony 7, 13-14 Gdy Inoue i pozostali patrzą na konfrontacje Ishidy i Ichigo, zostają otoczeni przez przybocznych Yhwacha. Uryū niszczy podłogę pod nogami swoich przyjaciół, którzy spadają w kierunku Seireitei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 620, strony 3-9 Orihime łapie spadających przyjaciół za pomocą Santen Kesshun. Gdy Yoruichi wciąga ich do jednego z miast Gwardii Królewskiej z kieszeni Kurosakiego wyskakuje umięśniony Kon. Odepchnięty Ichigo i Orihime zderzają się głowami, co skutkuje utratą przytomności przez chłopaka. Inoue ulecza zmiażdżoną rękę Yoruichi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 624, strony 10-14 Kiedy zjawia się Nelliel w dorosłej formie rzucając się na Ichigo, Orihime jest zaskoczona i rumieni się. Nel wyjaśnia, że Urahara zrobił dla niej specjalną bransoletkę, dzięki której może zmieniać formę. Sado mówi Inoue, że zdaje sobie sprawę jak to wygląda i z pewnością Urahara wie co robi. Orihime jest zmieszana tą krępującą sytuacją.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 625, strona 7 Kiedy zmodyfikowana przez Yukio i Rirukę Dolina Krzyku zaczyna się przemieszczać, Yoruichi przyznaje się, że nie ma pojęcia czym jest moc Pernidy. Orihime stwierdza, że powinni zapytać Hyōsube o umiejętności Quincy kiedy mieli okazję. Riruka beszta ją za bycie przygnębioną i przejmowanie się tym, czego się nie zrobiło. Orihime dziękuje jej za te słowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 626, strony 2-4 Moce i umiejętności [[Plik:OrihimeHairClip.png|thumb|right|190px|Połowa Shun Shun Rikka w zapieczętowanej formie]] : Duchowa moc Orihime przejawia się w postaci sześciu wróżko podobnych stworzeń. Jedynie ludzie świadomi duchowo mogą je zobaczyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 43, strony 1-7 W zapieczętowanej postaci są spinkami na włosach Orihime. Na każdą wróżkę przypadają dwa płatki ze spinek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 43, strona 18 Poprzez różne kombinacje Inoue ma prawo do odrzucania wydarzeń lub cofania w różnych formach. Ta moc może być użyta do ataku, obrony i leczenia. Determinacja Orihime wpływa bezpośrednio na siłę mocy. Strach czy wątpliwości powodują, że moce działają słabiej, natomiast przekonanie i wiara, że lepiej. thumb|right|190px|Orihime aktywuje swoją moc Hachigen Ushōda stwierdził, że jej spinki są podobne do Zanpakutō Shinigami, a jej moce do jego własnych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 228, strona 11 Podczas gdy Tesra Lindocruz wziął ją na jeńca, ostrzegł Orihime by ta nawet nie próbowała użyć swych mocy, bo bardzo łatwo zniszczyć kwiaty, w których są zawarte.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 289, strona 8 Sōsuke Aizen stwierdził, że jej moc jest wynikiem pragnień, które urzeczywistniło Hōgyoku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 401, strona 5 Wróżki są manifestacją duszy Orihime. Każda z nich ma unikalny wygląd i charakter, a ich nazwa podchodzi od kwiatów. Ayame thumb|190px|right|Ayame Seiyū - Tomoe Sakuragawa, angielski dubbing - Philece Sampler. Jest czarnowłosym, nieśmiałym duchem płci żeńskiej. Jej oczy są tego samego koloru co włosy, które uplecione są w dwa długie warkoczyki. Nosi różową szatę z białymi dodatkami przy końcu rękawów. Jej czerwone skrzydła są dość specyficzne ze względu na to, że są większe od niej i zasłaniają całą tylną część jej ciała, na nich zawarte są żółte wzory wokół ich początku i kwiaty na ich wolnej przestrzeni. Jest poważna i małomówna. Wraz z Shun'ō tworzy Sōten Kisshun.Bleach Official Character Book Souls, strona 71 Baigon 190px|thumb|right|Baigon Seiyū - Kiyoyuki Yanada, angielski dubbing - Liam O'Brien. Baigon jest łysym, otyłym mężczyzną z maską ducha, która obejmuje dolną część jego twarzy. Na czubku głowy ma brązowy warkoczyk w kolorze bluzki. Zazwyczaj ma zamknięte oczy, nosi ciemno-żółtą bluzkę, a jego skrzydła zaczynają się na ramionach, co przypomina lekko zbroję. Ma czarny pas oraz blado kremowe spodnie. Wraz z Hinagiku i Lily tworzy Santen Kesshun. Jest cichy, a odzywa się tylko wtedy, gdy jest to potrzebne (np. gdy powiedział Inoue jak ma na imię). Hinagiku thumb|190px|right|Hinagiku Seiyū - Daisuke Kishio, angielski dubbing - Kirk Thornton. Hinagiku jest chudym mężczyzną z dużą opaską na oku. Jego skrzydła są niebieskie z żółtymi kropkami. Nosi obcisły, jasno fioletowy strój w cienkie paski, który obejmuje całe jego ciało. Razem z Baigonem i Lily tworzy Santen Kesshun. Wydaje się dość energiczny i porywczy, jednak jeśli to nie jest potrzebne, nie odzywa się w rozmowach Tsubakiego z Shun'ō. Lily thumb|190px|right|Lily Seiyū - Rie Kugimiya, angielski dubbing - Kate Higgins. Lily jest jedyną dziewczyną Shun Shun Rikka z różowymi włosami, z trzema kokami na głowie i małą grzywką opadającą na lewą stronę twarzy. Nosi dość wyzywający, niebieski, jednoczęściowy strój kąpielowy. Na lewym pośladku ma tatuaż w kształcie listka. Jej skrzydła są różowe z białymi wzorami. Ma brązowe oczy oraz żółte gogle, a na szyi nosi pomarańczowe korale. Wraz z Baigonem i Hinagiku tworzy Santen Kesshun. Jest wesołą dziewczyną oraz sprawia wrażenie energicznej. Shun'ō thumb|right|190px|Shun'ō Seiyū - Junko Noda, angielski dubbing: Dorothy Elias-Fahn, Ameryka Łacińska i Hiszpania - Olguin Javier. Jest blondynem i sprawia wrażenie dziewczyny, ponieważ jego kucyk jest zawiązany w specyficzny, damski sposób. Zazwyczaj ma uśmiechniętą twarz i zamknięte oczy. Nosi czerwony płaszcz aż do ud. Zamek i końce rękawów są pomarańczowe. Nosi czarne rajtuzy oraz ma tylko dwa palce u nóg. Jego skrzydła są kremowe bez żadnych dodatkowych wzorów. Wraz z Ayame tworzy Sōten Kisshun. Ze wszystkich jest najbardziej rozmowny oraz wesoły, często kłóci się z Tsubakim. Tsubaki 190px|thumb|right|Tsubaki Seiyū - Toshiyuki Morikawa, angielski duubing: Wally Wingert, Ameryka Łacińska i Hiszpania - Jorge Ornelas. Tsubaki to duch płci męskiej, tworzy Koten Zanshun. Często każdego bije, ktoś go zdenerwuje (w tym Orihime). Tsubaki staje się potężniejszy, gdy gniew i chęć zabicia u Orihime stają się silniejsze. Jednak nieśmiała natura Inoue ogranicza jego moc, co skutkowało jego urazem w przeszłości. W pewnym momencie Tsubaki został zabity przez Espadę Yammyego Llargo, który pokruszył go na drobne kawałki. Orihime załamała się przez to, elementy były zbyt małe, aby je odszukać, przez co nie mogła go przywrócić. Ze względu na spotkanie Hachi, którego moce są podobne do Orihime, Tsubaki został przywrócony, choć nie posiadał on jego kawałków. Jako jedyny tworzy Koten Zanshun i Shiten Kōshun. Techniki Techniki Orihime opierają się na manipulacją Shun Shun Rikka. Choć na początku musiała recytować swoje kotodama do użycia technik, po szkoleniu aktywuje je bez tego. Jej kotodama składa się z wypowiedzenia imion wzywanych wróżek, nazwą techniki i zwrotem .Manga Bleach; Rozdział 43, strony 11-16 thumb|right|190px|[[Santen Kesshun]] * : Jest techniką defensywną Orihime. Kiedy Inoue używa tej techniki, pojawiają się Hinagiku, Lily i Baigon, tworząc trójkątną tarczę pomiędzy wrogiem a Inoue i odrzuca napierające na tarczę ataki (czasami atak przeciwnika jest tak potężny, że po pierwszym natarciu na tarczę, zostaje ona zniszczona). Niekiedy Orihime używa tej techniki, aby zamortyzować upadek z dużej wysokości. Z czasem Inoue jest w stanie tworzyć na tyle duże Santen Kesshun, aby ochronić siebie i swoich przyjaciół. thumb|right|190px|[[Sōten Kisshun]] * : Jest techniką uzdrawiającą Orihime. Aizen nazwał to zdolnością odrzucania skutków i zdarzeń. Początkowo Inoue dzięki tej technice jest w stanie uleczyć proste rany, jednak z czasem po dłuższych treningach i zyskaniu ogromnej determinacji, może nawet osobę martwą przywrócić do życia. Kiedy Inoue używa tej techniki, pojawiają się Ayame i Shun'ō tworząc pół owalną barierę wokół osoby lub przedmiotu, który Orihime wskaże. Następnie wszystko co znajdzie się w środku bariery, jest przywracane to pierwotnego stanu. Orihime była w stanie w pełni wyleczyć ramię Grimmjowa, które uprzednio Kaname starł na popiół. Aizen stwierdza, że jej zdolność jest ograniczona do odrzucania i negowania skutków, które są jej celem. Jest to umiejętność przywrócenia pierwotnego stanu każdemu przedmiotowi czy istocie, bez względu na to co się z nią stało. Yasochika Iemura stwierdza, iż ta technika jest o wiele szybsza i skuteczniejsza niż techniki Isane Kotetsu czy nawet jego własne. Jej moc jest również o wiele potężniejsza niż "cofanie czasu" czy "przywracanie materii". Inoue jest w stanie nawet sprzeciwić się zdarzeniom, które zaplanował sam bóg. Początkowo Orihime nie była w stanie uleczyć Tsubakiego, kiedy ten został zniszczony przez Yammy'ego. To Hachigen przywrócił Tsubakiego do życia. Stwierdził, że Orihime nie powinna mieć najmniejszych problemów z uleczeniem go, nawet jeśli po Tsubakim nie został żaden fragment, gdyż moce jego i Inoue są bardzo podobne do siebie. Chociaż Orihime jest w stanie bardzo szybko uleczyć rany, uzupełnianie Reiatsu zajmuje jej trochę więcej czasu. thumb|190px|[[Koten Zanshun]] * : Jest jedyną ofensywną techniką Inoue. Kiedy Orihime używa tej techniki, pojawia się Tsubaki, który przebija się przez ciało wroga, tworząc w środku tarczę wokół siebie, którą rozpycha na wszystkie strony, rozrywając przeciwnika od środka. Ze względu na to, iż Orihime posiada pacyfistyczny charakter i waha się kiedy używa tej umiejętności, atak ten jest najsłabszym ze wszystkich ataków Shun Shun Rikka. thumb|190px|[[Shiten Kōshun]] * : Jest połączeniem techniki defensywnej i ofensywnej Orihime. Inoue tworzy Santen Kesshun, w którym po środku mieści się Tsubaki. Kiedy tarcza zostaje zaatakowanaa, siła wypadkowa jest skoncentrowana jako wybuch, który jest automatycznie wygenerowany wzdłuż lini ataku przeciwnej trajektorii. Umiejętności Świadomość duchowa: Orihime posiada dobry poziom umiejętności wykrywania energii duchowej. Potrafi wyczuć Hollowy i trwające bitwy ze znacznej odległości. Jeśli się odpowiednio skoncentruje, może nawet wyczuć Reiatsu osób otoczonych barierą ochronną.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 222, strona 15 Moc duchowa: Orihime jest w stanie zbliżyć się do kilku walk między potężnymi przeciwnikami bez ulegania ich potężnej mocy duchowej, tak jak podczas walki między Ulquiorrą i Grimmjowem, a także Ichigo i Ulquiorrą. W czasie swojego podstawowego szkolenia w Kidō z Kūkaku Shibą wykazała, że ma naturalny talent do precyzyjnej kontroli mocy duchowej, szybko opanowanowując technikę. Jej Reiatsu jest złoto-żółte.Anime Bleach; Odcinki 84-85 Wytrzymałość: Orihime jest wystarczająco silna, aby przetrwać oddzielne ataki Loly i Menoly, które obejmowały fizyczne ciosy oraz Bale,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 272, strony 16-17 i drobne napaści Nnoitry i Tesry. Kilka osób stwierdziło również, iż ma wytrzymałą głowę. Expert walki wręcz: Choć z natury jest pacyfistą, Orihime posiada naturalny talent do walki wręcz. Pokazuje, że Tatsuki szkoliła ją nieco w karate. Według Arisawy, Inoue ma wielkie umiejętności godne czarnego pasa. Jest w stanie obezwładnić dwóch obalonych Shinigami, gdy ci niespodziewanie ją atakują.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 119, strony 14-15.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 42 - w angielskim dubbingu mowa jest o żółtym pasie. Odporność na wymazanie pamięci: Inoue była w stanie przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia związane z jej bratem w postaci Hollowa pomimo wymazania jej pamięci przez Rukię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 49, strona 8 Występy w innych mediach Orihime pojawiła się w każdej grze wideo Bleach do tej pory, głównie jako grywalna postać. W kilku z tych gier rozszerzyła swoje zdolności Shun Shun Rikka, który używa Santen Kesshun do taktyki ofensywnej. W grach, gdzie jest wspraciem, ona zazwyczaj wykorzystuje swoją zdolność uzdrawiania, by uzupełnić życia postaci. Orihime pojawiła się również we wszystkich czterech filmach Bleach. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Lubi azjatyckie stroje z kwiecistymi wzorami. * Lubi kabarety. * Często się "zawiesza" i śni na jawie (zazwyczaj otwiera wtedy usta). * Jej ulubione danie to pieczone ziemniaki z masłem. * Jest członkinią lokalnego klubu zdrowia i rekreacji. * Kilka lat temu zmarł jej brat. Nie wiadomo, czy jej rodzice nadal żyją. Obecnie utrzymuje się przy pomocy finansowej ciotki. * Jest jedyną postacią, której rasa nie jest do tej pory wyjaśniona (klasyfikuje się ją jako człowieka o wyjątkowych zdolnościach). thumb|right|190px|Enraku * Orihime posiada różowego misia, nazywa Enraku (エンラク, Enraku), który przewrócił podczas ataku Acidwire.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 4, strony 8-10 Enraku zajął 53 miejsce podczas pierwszej ankiety popularności prowadzonej przez Weekly Shonen Jump. * Orihime zajęła 8 miejsce w najnowszym sondażu popularności Bleach (natomiast w poprzednich ankietach 5, 12 i 10 miejsce). * Shun Shun Rikka Orihime zajęła 33 miejsce w drugim sondażu popularności Zanpakutō. * Kolor oczu Orihime różni się od mangi i anime. Są one pokazane jako brązowy w mandze natomiast w anime przedstawiane jako srebrne lub szare. * Według Tite Kubo piosenka Orihime to Elsa - T'en va pas. Odniesienia Nawigacja de:Orihime Inoue en:Orihime Inoue es:Orihime Inoue fr:Orihime Inoue id:Orihime Inoue Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Liceum Karakura